


Stairway to Heaven

by Nyctophilia_Twins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OikawaWeek, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctophilia_Twins/pseuds/Nyctophilia_Twins
Summary: Teniendo como única misión guiar las almas humanas de regreso al cielo, Oikawa Tooru, un joven y orgulloso ángel  encontrará en los corazones humanos una misteriosa fuerza capaz de destruir todo lo que él intenta proteger desesperadamente.
Collections: Oikawa Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, pero no necesito que me pertenezcan para que Furudate hiciera canon mis ships.

 _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos y/o relevancia de una frase, palabra o situación para el desarrollo de la historia.

Una dedicatoria especial a mi amada geme. Espero que te guste y haber hecho justicia a ese personaje.

Este oneshot hace parte de la colección de historias para celebrar a Oikawa Week

Oikawa Week

Día 1

Arguments

~ Stairway to Heaven ~

La experiencia que tuvo con su primer humano había sido insuperable, no por lo memorable de su historia, sino por la cantidad de obstáculos que encontró a medida que lo acompañaba al intentar cumplir el propósito de su vida. El sueño de su protegido no era diferente al del resto de humanos, no deseaba un imposible ni poseía una ambición desmedida que pudiera meterlo en problemas, él solo quería una única cosa en el mundo, ser un hombre honorable y decente, digno de la mujer que con tanto empeño quería proteger y que desde niño amaba abiertamente sin tener la fortuna de ser correspondido.

Rakkasei era el nombre de su humano. Como siempre sucedía, le fue asignado al momento de nacer, y cuidó de él desde principio hasta el final.

Siendo apenas un niño comunicarse resultó bastante sencillo ya que podía verlo y escucharlo sin ninguna restricción, permitiéndole de ese modo alejarlo de ciertos peligros a los que se exponía por su insaciable curiosidad y natural irreverencia, sin embargo, conforme fue creciendo su voz empezó a ser silenciada. Era demasiado inquieto e ingenuo. Por un bien mayor podía dejar de lado las reglas que se le enseñaban, satisfaciendo así su instinto salvaje y aventurero. Tooru creía que esa vitalidad y pasión con la que vivía día a día era signo de valentía y grandeza, haciendo que empatizara con él en más de una ocasión. Fue muy tarde cuando quiso darse cuenta de ese fue su error.

_Los grandes estaban destinados a juntarse, ya fuese en la tierra o en los cielos._

Pensaba con imponencia mientras lo acompañaba en su diario vivir.

_Con los años madurará, y aprenderá por su cuenta el valor de la prudencia_

Quería creer que así sería, pero Rakkasei era lo que los humanos llamaban _“alguien de mecha corta”_ y con _“pocos sesos”_ pues frente una situación sencilla era capaz de crear desde un pequeño caos hasta uno exponencial.

Con disgusto Tooru recordaba las veces en las que se veía inútil al momento de aconsejar a Rakkasei, quien era doblegado por sus impulsos terrenales. Era como si las enseñanzas de su mentora poco o ningún valor hubieran tenido, pues ninguna de ellas servía para aplacar el temperamento de su protegido. 

—La justicia no trae problemas, saca verdades a la luz —o eso se esforzó en creer e impartir.

Era su primer trabajo, y sus conocimientos morales a veces chocaban con su empatía hacia su humano, por eso se sentía especialmente conflictuado a la hora de aconsejarlo.

Rakkasei era travieso y aún muy joven como para comprender las consecuencias de sus actos, afortunadamente la bondad seguía estando en él pasara lo que pasara. Si su corazón aún no actuaba con malicia la misión de protegerlo no había fallado todavía. Aunque desde el inicio tenía muy presente que era imposible hacerlo, alguien tan dotado como Tooru solo tenía un camino que recorrer. El de la excelencia. Por eso fue toda una conmoción para él ver como el joven humano, del que tan orgulloso estaba, era asesinado frente a sus ojos impidiendo un asalto.

Perturbado se cuestionaba cómo era posible que, a pesar de su guía, no lo hubiera ayudado a conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba. Nunca pudo amar libremente a esa señorita de noble familia ni demostrar las buenas intenciones que guardaba en su corazón. Simplemente murió sin que a nadie le importara, sin que nadie recordara que existió, ni siquiera su ángel guardián.

Tooru ascendió en espera de algún tipo de evaluación, algo dentro de él sabía que había cometido un error, pero por más que intentaba encontrarlo seguía sin saber dónde buscar. Su sorpresa fue enorme al enterarse de que no hubo ningún tipo de retroalimentación. Rakkasei regresaría al flujo de la vida, al mismo a donde regresaba el alma de cada humano que fallecía, y una vez que alcanzara su purificación, pasaría lo que siempre ocurría sin ningún tipo de excepción. Aún así, Tooru quiso saber el estado de su alma, si nadie iba a explicarle en qué falló, quería al menos ver que tan corrupta o limpia retornaba.

—Lo que quieres no es posible, Tooru —reconocía esa voz profunda y ronca, era inconfundible, en especial por el modo en el que pronunciaba su nombre, tras hacer una prudente pausa, como si se asegurara de estarlo diciendo bien.

— Wakatoshi, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que ustedes acostumbran estar mucho más arriba vigilando? —preguntó tratando de persuadirlo y hacerle recordar sus deberes. — ¿Qué hace aquí un comandante de la armada celestial? —levantó una ceja y mantuvo una expresión altiva en su rostro.

A Tooru poco le importaban las jerarquías, pero era imposible no tenerlas presentes cuando la persona frente a él reflejaba un aura tan imponente como para verse obligado a extender sus alas no queriendo quedarse atrás. No era que le molestaba o incomodara su presencia, simplemente no era el momento de debatir con alguien tan apegado a la norma como él.

—Es justo porque vigilamos que he podido verte y predecir lo que intentas hacer —respondió dejando que su cuerpo descendiera y sus pies se apoyarán con firmeza en el suelo. — Vine a decirte que es imposible —repitió sin cambiar en ningún momento el tono parco de su voz.

—No hay razón para que sea un secreto, yo cuide de él desde su nacimiento, tengo derecho a saber qué ocurrirá tras su muerte —dijo no viendo necesario ocultarlo, si el comandante afirmaba _intuir_ sus intenciones, pues que todo saliera a la luz allí mismo. 

—No es algo de derechos, es sobre el lugar y el deber. Tu lugar no es hacer guardia en el primer cielo ni conocer lo que sucede con sus almas —le recordó. A pesar de que Tooru se veía sereno, sus plumas erizadas reflejaban su estado alterado.

—¿Y qué? Fui su guardián ¿cómo no tendría el deber de conocer lo que le sucede a su alma? —reclamó mostrando su evidente disgusto, es más, todo su rostro lo remarcaba con exageración y parecía haber logrado su cometido en intimidarlo, pues consiguió perturbar su semblante tranquilo.

—No posees el nivel de sabiduría suficiente para entenderlo. No pierdas el tiempo aquí, todos regresan al flujo y alguien más está esperando que lo guíes —lo más práctico era ignorar su estado, ese malestar no le pertenecía, era consecuencia de la influencia humana, lo había visto en demasiados guardianes, aunque nunca tan pronto. _— Sucede luego de presenciar muchas vidas, una acumulación de sentimientos._ —que se manifestara tan pronto era sinónimo de debilidad.

Tooru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y solo se marchó con su corazón agitado.

_Molesto_

_Enojado_

_Furioso_

_Indignado_

Esas desconocidas y dolorosas emociones oprimieron su pecho, pero recordó que en el cielo el duelo no existe, después de todo al morir simplemente regresabas a donde siempre habías pertenecido. Una vez dejabas el mundo terrenal, tu guardián era reasignado inmediatamente después, por más que odiara admitirlo, Wakatoshi tenía razón, alguien más esperaba su guía

Esta vez fue el turno de una niña, Daitsuko.

Ella era completamente diferente a Rakkasei, desde el lugar donde vivía hasta las motivaciones que tenía. Daitsuko quería ser libre, quería algo que nadie le había arrebatado, y para Tooru fue complejo entenderla y hacer que lo escuchara. Su cabeza era muy ruidosa, estaba llena de pensamientos enmarañados los unos con los otros, tan difícil fue comunicarse con ella que las pocas veces que lo hizo ocasionaba una especie de combustión en ella. Era como si sus consejos encendieran una llamarada que costaba apagar, desde luego, justo lo contrario a lo que él buscaba.

— _Daitsuko, cuando no tienes nada bueno que decir, lo más sabio es guardar silencio… perturbar a otros siempre traerá consecuencias para ti_

—No me importa, lo que hace está mal está mal. Se está destruyendo, nos está destruyendo.

— _No somos jueces en la vida de otros,_ _aú_ _n si tu padre tiene un comportamiento inadecuado, merece el respeto que en el fondo tú sabes que debes darle_

Su voz resonaba en la cabeza de la niña de modo que pareciera que aquello era una discusión consigo misma, con la parte razonable y profundamente oculta dentro de su corazón, y aunque él mantenía la calma, era terrible recordar la prohibición de intervenir en el trabajo de otros ángeles.

—Quien sea que tenga bajo su tutela al padre de Daitsuko, carece de compromiso y empatía… —no podía verlo y por supuesto tampoco oírlo, sabía que estaba ahí porque ningún humano vivía sin una voz que lo guiara — Haz algo ¿acaso ya te diste por vencido? ¿Crees que tu misión ya fracasó? —solo hacía falta ver el estado alcoholizado de ese hombre para visualizar su estrepitoso descenso a la oscuridad. — Va a hundirte con él si no le pones un alto, tu reputación se verá afectada ¿no te importa? —su voz no podía llegara, jamás alcanzaría al otro ángel, era como si le hablara a la nada.

Tooru sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo. A su mente venía Rakkasei y su inesperada caída al abismo, pero antes de que pudiera culparse y lamentarse de algo que pudo o no decirle, se enfocó en Daitsuko, ella era su responsabilidad ahora, su misión. Abrazándola, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese pequeño cuerpo sintiera su compañía y escuchara atentamente su voz, hablándole esta vez con su corazón y no con la razón.

—Tu misión no es salvarlo, tu misión en la vida es… vivir, volar y ser libre —su consejo era el correcto, los humanos solo debían vivir para buscar su felicidad, salvar a otros no era arte de su deber, todos tenían la fuerza para salir de la oscuridad si en verdad se deseaba hacerlo, y por lo visto su padre había cerrado esa puerta hacia demasiado tiempo, por eso Daitsuko debía liberarse. La preocupación por él eran sus cadenas.

No fue esa noche, ni tampoco la siguiente. Fue una noche luego de muchas en las que después de ser violentada por su padre Daitsuko finalmente decidió romper sus cadenas. Esa noche llovía como si alguien en cielo le advirtiera el final, pero Tooru estaba demasiado extasiado por la adrenalina de esa libertad al alcance de sus manos que no puedo notar la advertencia. Casi sentía como propia esa libertad, casi sentía que quien estaba escapando era él. Esta vez su error había sido centrarse en ella, estaba enceguecido por el impulso de guiarla para que cumpliera su deseo, sin pensar en que al tomar esa decisión apresurada había ignorado cientos de valiosos detalles que pudieron prevenir el desenlace que le esperaba.

Esa noche, en medio de la lluvia mientras ella _volaba_ con solo lo que traía puesto sin mirar atrás, también moriría.

Frente a sus ojos, antes de teñir el asfalto de carmín, siendo empapada de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, Daitsuko corrió atravesando el callejón que la separaba de su prisión y la libertad. Sin pensar en detenerse en ningún momento, corrió más rápido viendo la luz al final del túnel y una vez salió, fue arrasada por ésta.

El rechinar de los neumáticos fue ensordecedor, pero la vía convertida en un arroyo hizo de sus intentos por frenar algo inútil. El impacto fue completo y la muerte instantánea, no hubo tiempo ni para soltar un suspiro y mucho menos para tratar de impedirlo. Daitsuko murió en la primavera de sus dieciséis años, había vivido veinte años menos que Rakkasei. 

Un guardián jamás era culpado cuando su humano dejaba este mundo.

Eran guías, pero al final solo el humano gobernaba su propia vida, y si decidía no escuchar la voz de su guardián, el camino que decidiera recorrer solo dependía únicamente de sí mismo. Lo sabía, y a pesar de saberlo, volvió a ascender, esta vez mordiendo su orgullo, tan pronto sus pies tocaran las nubes del primero cielo, se preguntó si existía algún tipo de conexión entre ángeles sin importar el rango en el que se encontraran y si de existir él podría hacerle saber a su mentora que estaba ahí. No podía ascender más que eso, el primer cielo era el lugar donde esperaban brevemente a que se les asignara una nueva persona, lo que sucedía más arriba era ahora desconocido para él, o así lo sería hasta que acumulara la experiencia necesaria para que sus alas fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar un ascenso mayor.

Aratani, su mentora, quizás le podría explicar en qué se había equivocado esta vez, sabía que lo haría sin siquiera pedírselo, siempre fue gentil y demostraba su enorme deseo de ayudarlo a crecer.

—Vamos por favor… siente mi llamado —suplicó juntando sus manos, y en efecto su llamado fue atendido, solo que no por quien esperaba.

—¿No te dije la última vez que es imposible? —Tooru rechinó los dientes, pero se esforzó en sonreír sin ningún rastro la evidente irritación en su rostro.

— Wakatoshi … ¿vigilándome otra vez?

—Al igual que tú, también soy un guardián, no son humanos y sus almas lo que custodio. Lo que protejo es el orden que instauró Dios —respondió con su habitual serenidad.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí? —Cuestionó impaciente, quería que se fuera pronto, de ese modo cuando Aratani apareciera no tendría a ese entrometido sermoneándolo sobre las normas y leyes.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, estoy aquí porque tú me atrajiste a este lugar —contestó simple, escondiendo bajo esa tranquilidad la curiosidad que le despertaba la sensación de ese _llamado_.

—¿Yo? —pestañeó sorprendido y hasta podría decirse que indignado, no era a él a quien quería ahí, era a Aratani, y ellos dos no se parecían absolutamente en nada.

—No propiamente tú, tu aura… tus intenciones de perturbar el orden —dijo tratando de aclararlo, pero a oídos de Tooru, solo buscaba empeorarlo —La última vez ocurrió lo mismo, por eso vine a detenerte nuevamente.

—No quiero perturbar nada… —masculló apretando los dientes, sintiéndose realmente sofocado por su inalterable temperamento. Tras años de conocerlo le había tomado mucho desagrado a que nada pudiera afectarlo, era como si nada pudiera atravesar su armadura. —Y aún si eso quisiera ¿Por qué siempre vienes tú? No eres el único comandante.

—No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta

Tooru le observó con tanta molestia que no fue capaz de aceptar que lo que Wakatoshi decía carecía de malicia.

Él a diferencia suya no tenía idea de cómo se enlazaban las emociones humanas, tampoco sabía mentir, no había necesidad de engañar, el padre de los cielos todo lo sabía, por eso la abrumadora honestidad era un rasgo de todos los ángeles, detalle que Tooru al estar tan absorto en sus propias emociones eligió ignorar.

—Solo quiero entender… el conocimiento no está fuera de la ley, ¿Por qué ahora se me ha prohibido aprender? —susurró no encontrando energía en discutir con él, nada saldría de eso, Wakatoshi no era capaz de comprender sus sentimientos, y seguramente verlo inundado por ellos reafirmaba la idea de cuan superior y disto era.

—El conocimiento está disponible para quien pueda y sea capaz de resistirlo… tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo

—¿Y tú eres capaz de ello? —reprochó aleteando un par de veces consiguiendo elevarse y mirarlo desde arriba, en un vago intentó por no sentirse acorralado.

—Poseo el conocimiento que debo poseer, no ambiciono el que está fuera de mis posibilidades —como siempre Wakatoshi se aferraba al pilar que regía su vida, la razón.

_—No como yo ¿verdad? Eso es lo que debes pensar mientras me miras fallar_ —no resistió más mirada su posada en él, no soportaba la idea de estar siendo duramente juzgado en ese momento. Todo eso era un vil recordatorio de sus errores y de su incapacidad por enmendarlos.

—Estás pensando demasiado

Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de ver a Tooru de marcharse.

No tenía más tiempo para esperar a Aratani, debía darse por vencido una vez más, debía recordar que no importaba, cuando una vida se apagaba, una nueva veía la luz.

Era tan simple y a la vez tan complejo.

Rentarou a todas luces era una misión sencilla.

Su corazón nunca se perturbaba y ningún fuerte sentimiento se alojaba en su alma como para que Tooru tuviera que preocuparse porque la historia volviera a repetirse, todo lo que tenía que hacer era acompañarlo y poner mucha más atención en lo que le rodeaba y así podría detectar las amenazas externas.

No quería que sufriera, quería que triunfara. Tendría una larga y maravillosa vida gracias a su compañía.

A pesar de lo sencillo que era tocar su corazón, Tooru sentía que no lo estaba haciendo realmente, sin embargo, verlo seguir sus consejos era una clara señal de que, si lo estaba escuchando, por eso no entendía de donde venia esa extraña inquietud que no había dejado de acompañarlo desde que Rentarou comenzó a crecer. Creció como un hombre diligente y comprometido con sus deberes. alguien respetable, justo como Rakkasei quería ser. La relación con sus padres desde niño fue tranquila sin ningún tipo de conflicto. Así que no ansiaba crecer desesperadamente para escapar de su vínculo con ellos como le había sucedido a Daitsuko. Era muy atento a lo que le rodeaba y procuraba no enfadar a nadie, por no interferir en su camino, por no ser un obstáculo para sus ambiciones. Era un buen hombre, viviría intachablemente y eso era todo gracias a él.

Tooru estaba lleno de orgullo, tan grande era su satisfacción que aquellos protegidos que hubo antes que Rentarou, pasaron a ser solo malos recuerdos sin ningún peso en su realidad actual.

Todo era más que perfecto.

—Vivir con un fuerte propósito quizás no sea regla general… ser útil e independientemente puede ser por sí solo lo único que podría ambicionar una persona y eso está bien —no todos debían ser grandes, no todos tenían que ser majestuosos, el mundo necesitaba gente común y ese parecía ser el caso de Rentarou.

_—¿De nuevo mirando a esa señorita? ¿la amas? No lo hagas… brilla demasiado, no debes ser el único amándola… tendrás problemas si quieres avanzar más, tendrás que competir… y competir trae enemigos, no quieres eso._

—No quiero problemas, verla de lejos está bien para mi… no necesito nada más —se decía así mismo sonriendo a la distancia. Su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que tenía la suerte de cruzarse con ella, era como una flor marchita recuperando su vitalidad.

_—Bien, bien, observemos un poco más, si eso te da fuerzas para continuar, solo verla no hará daño_ —pero sí lo hacía. Tooru buscó protegerlo tan cuidadosamente para que nada ni nadie pudiera herirlo, que ignoró sus propias heridas internas, esas que sangraban sin que nadie pudiera atenderlas y que trataba de curar por su cuenta en la soledad de sus pensamientos.

Rentarou tuvo una vida larga, larga pero miserable, jamás conoció la felicidad ni se sintió verdaderamente necesario para alguien, por eso cuando ya no soportó más, le puso fin a su miseria.

_—E-Espera… piénsalo bien, eres independiente y responsable, llevas años viviendo sin ningún problema, sigue así, todo mejorará. Tendrás una vida majestuosa llena de alegría._

—Nada va a mejorar… y aún si mejorara ya no quiero estar aquí.

_—No puedes, eres valioso, eres perfecto con tus imperfecciones, Dios te ha creado con amor._

—Quisiera haber tenido el valor de hablarle.

_—¿Hablarle? ¿de quién hablas?_

—Quisiera haberle dicho lo bella que era su sonrisa.

_—¿hablas de esa señorita? ¡¿Esto es por ella?! Tu vida no puede terminar por algo tan simple, hay miles de damas allá afuera, vamos, busquemos una, una digna de un buen hombre como tú._

Tooru estaba desesperado, nada de lo que dijera parecía afectarlo, esa idea de acabar las cosas parecía aferrarse con tanta fuerza a su alma que sus palabras eran silenciadas por el poder de su propia determinación. No entendía como eso era posible, Rentarou era muy manipulable y obediente, había seguido cada consejo sin mayor problema, y ahora estaba ahí arrojando una cuerda a través de la viga del techo con tanta naturalidad como precisión. Como si llevara mucho tiempo planeándolo y supiera precisamente qué hacer… y cómo hacerlo para no fallar.

_—No, no… Rentarou, escúchame, si lo haces éste será en verdadero final, aún hay tiempo, ve a buscarla, con las palabras correctas ella se fijará en ti, un hombre tan honesto y honorable es un buen partido…_

—No puedo arrastrarla a esta vida, no quiero hacerla sentir obligada a aceptar mi tristeza, no quiero que sienta culpa por no amarme… no podría ser tan egoísta.

Tooru intentó quitarle el banquillo que arrastraba bajo la cuerda, pero sus manos solo atravesaron la madera, sin rendirse todavía, también trató de evitar que se subiera en él, se abrazó a sus piernas esperando que cediera, y como era de esperarse, nada pasó, no podía sentirlo y de hacerlo no sería más que una leve brisa, quiso impedir que lo pateara… pero al final no pudo impedir que su cuerpo colgara y se sacudiera conforme el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones.

Rentarou había cometido uno de los más grandes tabúes, Quitarse la vida. No habría regreso para él, una vez que entrara a _flujo_ su alma permanecería eternamente allí, pues el nivel de corrupción que poseía un alma que cometía suicidio se mantenía tan arraigado que le era imposible regresar a la vida, no porque las leyes lo prohibieran, sino porque esas mismas almas se negaban a volver. Sabía que los suicidios existían, no era nada nuevo para él, lo aprendió durante su entrenamiento, por eso cuando Rentarou lo hizo no sintió miedo ni pesar.

No había querido escucharlo, no era su culpa. Los humanos eran obstinados, ser oído por ellos no garantizaba que fuesen obedecidos.

Estaba bien, solo tendría que ascender y esperar a que alguien más le fuese asignado.

No era su culpa

Él había hecho las cosas bien

Tooru recordó aquellos compañeros rotos que no pudieron soportar el peso de esos sentimientos, como gritaban sin que alguien los pudiera oír, ahora entendía la razón. No era que sus voces fuesen silenciadas, era que nadie comprendía la razón por la que gritaban, en el cielo no existía el sufrimiento, el llanto ni el dolor. Por eso ahora que caía de rodillas con la mirada clavada en los ojos apagados de Rentarou, sus propios ojos se empañaron, no veía con claridad, su vista se hizo borrosa, y creyó sentir que estaba rompiéndose desde adentro también.

—No quisiste escucharme… —murmuró sintiendo que algo resbalaba constantemente por sus mejillas. Con su mano temblando la acercó a su rostro sin entender qué era, su cara estaba empapada y hablar dolía como si un puñado de agujas se hubiera atorado en su garganta impidiendo que musitara sonido alguno. —No quisiste escucharme… —repitió y nadie lo escuchó, ni siquiera él mismo.

Cuando recuperó la compostura el cuerpo de Rentarou ya no colgaba del techo. Ya no estaba en la tierra de los hombres, a su alrededor solo veía un paisaje que conocía, estaba en el cielo, solo que estaba vez su intención no había sido ascender, había sido invocado allí. Su rostro seguía empapado como si hubiera sumergido su cara en una fuente infinita de agua, no encontró fuerzas para levantarse, por suerte había alguien más ahí levantando su mentón con entrañable delicadeza. A pesar del familiar tacto en su piel, la persona que encontró frente a él era completamente desconocida.

—¿Por qué lloras, Tooru? Aquí no existe el dolor ni el sufrimiento —le recordó limpiando sus mejillas con su pulgar. Por alguna razón su voz sonaba reconfortante e inspiraba confianza, por eso no dijo nada, solo continúo guardando silencio observándolo. —¿Te culpas? Culparse no tiene sentido, eres un guía… no un amo tirando de sus cadenas —sin soltar su rostro aquel hombre que lo superaba en edad y experiencia le ayudó a ponerse de pie, sin dejar de sostenerlo.

—Mis… consejos… no fueron los adecuados… yo… fallé al guiarlo. Lo guié directamente al… abismo —balbuceó consternado, cerrando sus ojos ante el dolor que le producían sus propias palabras.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Hay un plan trazado para cada uno de nosotros, quizás su destino desde el principio fue ese —dijo demostrando tener pleno conocimiento de la razón de su sufrimiento, pero no por ello estar de acuerdo con este.

—No… yo no creo que

—Tooru, los humanos son seres imperfectos y desde que nacen están condenados a vivir eternamente insatisfechos con lo poseen, tu misión no es satisfacerlos

—¿Cuál es entonces?

—Guiarlos de regreso al flujo sin que sus almas caigan demasiado en decadencia

—Evitando su decadencia… —repitió tras dar vagos pestañeos y aclarar su vida cuestionándose algo obvio — ¿…Quién eres?

—Soy quien debo ser, soy quien tú necesitas que sea —respondió cerrando sus ojos. Soltándolo y desplegó sus tupidas alas, alas así solo había visto una sola vez, el día de su nombramiento como ángel guardián, alas que solo podían pertenecer a en una sola persona.

—… ¿Aratani? —susurró incrédulo, pues nada en ellos se parecía, desde la evidente diferencia entre sus cuerpos, el color de su cabello y el tono de su rostro.   
  


—Eiji —contestó ante su confusión — Aratani solo es uno de mis rostros, recuerda que originalmente vengo de mucho más arriba —dijo sin dejar de contemplarlo — en esta forma tengo el poder suficiente para traerte, lo cual es una verdadera falta a mis compromisos… pero si continuamos hablando y nadie ha interferido, significa que hago lo correcto.

  
—Eiji… gracias y… lo siento —aún aturdido, miró hacia todos lados comprobando que evidentemente nadie estuviera cerca. Jamás se perdonaría haberle traído problemas a su mentora.

Porque ya había duda de que el ángel con el que hablaba era ella, su modo de expresarse era el mismo, y no veía razones para que alguien más acudiera a recibirlo, menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

— _Me sigue cuidando… aún si ya no hago parte del jardín…_ —era dulce que continuara haciéndolo, aun cuando cualquiera que lo viera podría deducir lo contaminado que se encontraba

Cualquiera en especial _aquel_ comandante _._

Sus alas se crisparon ante la sola idea de ser descubierto en ese estado, y queriendo obligarse así mismo a recomponerse, mordió fuertemente su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. No hubo dolor, en el cielo el dolor no existía como tanto insistía en repetirse, que sangrara solo se debía a la forma semi humana que se les concedía al convertirse en ángeles. Era tan similares como ajenos a ellos. Esa similitud ahora mismo estaba saliéndose de su control, que Aratani bajo otra identidad hubiera visto la necesidad de auxiliarlo era prueba de esto. Su alteración no tenía sentido, gracias a esa conversación consiguió entenderlo.

—Los humanos nacen para morir —dijo luego de un prolongado silencio.

—Y tu naciste para guiarlos hacia el camino correcto, no para arrastrarlos a el

Ese era quizás el único error que estaba cometiendo. Creer que tenía la autoridad y la responsabilidad de darles un buen final cuando en realidad el final solo podían decidirlo ellos mismos.

Su despedida fue apresurada, en cualquier momento vendrían a decirle que sus intenciones no eran posibles, por eso debía deshacerse de ellas antes de partir.

Tooru esta vez esperó en la tierra hasta que fuese convocado como el ángel guardián de un nuevo humano, prometiéndose a_sí mismo que no volvería a ver sus acciones como un error.

Al llegar a la vida de Bashira tomó en cuenta sus anteriores experiencias para no volver a vivir ese tipo de desenlace. Quería hacer bien su trabajo y para hacerlo debía estar atento a cada señal que en el pasado ignoró.

Sus ambiciones, sus miedos, lo que la rodeaba y lo que ocultaba de todos, hasta de sí misma.

No era nada fácil tratar con ella, su carácter era dominante, pero su temperamento también lo era, gracias a ello no tendría que temer que la rompieran, tenía el carácter para abrirse paso en el mundo con sus propias manos y cumplir las altas expectativas que ella misma ponía sobre sus hombros. Era increíblemente ambiciosa y terca, no se desmoronaba con los tropiezos, los recordaba y casi podía decirse que los lucia como medallas de honor, pues donde una vez había fallado, la siguiente vez triunfaría.

Tooru se sentía inspirado y deslumbrado por sus ambiciones a tal punto que se esforzó en fortalecer esa confianza desmedida que sobre ella misma.

_—No hay nada imposible para quien nunca se rinde_

_—No hay sabor más dulce que el de una difícil victoria_

_—Solo los fuertes convierten su deseo en su realidad_

Estas simple frases solía susurrarlas a su oído cuando su corazón tambaleaba y el efecto que producían eran inmediato y casi mágico. Tooru no podía sentirse más asombrado. Su humana vivía una vida maravillosa y se debía a él. Bashira seguía en pie y enfocada en su camino gracias a que esta vez estaba alimentando su mayor cualidad, la ambición del perseverante, esa que solo conocen quienes han fallado muchas veces y que como ellos se negaban a rendirse.

Era emocionante pensar en el futuro deslumbrante que le esperaba, en todas las puertas que se le abrirían y con ellas, como su propio honor y confianza se restauraba. Quizás era solo una humana de las tantas que cuidaría, pero era la primera vez que creía tan firmemente en su potencial como guardián.

Rakkasei, Daitsuko y Rentarou habían quedado en el pasado. Eran errores de los que aprendió y mejoró. Su historia como ángel guardián apenas comenzaba

El éxito lo mantenía extasiado, era adictivo y quiso saborear mucho más de éste.

_—Rendirse es el final del camino, si no te rindes no dejarás de avanzar, si no dejas de avanzar todo será tuyo hasta lo que no puedes imaginar._

Cada día Tooru repetía esas palabras llenándola de fuerza y encendiendo aún más su determinación, presionándola al punto de que en su corazón dejó de haber espacio para el fracaso.

_—Fallar no es una opción, es una decisión. Si no das todo de ti, solo te espera la derrota._

Era difícil saber quién influenciaba a quien. Si era Bashira y sus deseos de comerse al mundo lo que volvía a Tooru tan exigente, o si era Tooru y su obsesión con no fallar lo que le hacía impulsarla a no aceptar mediocres resultados. Seguramente era un poco de las dos, y de esa sensación de abandono por parte de sus padres, lo que la llevaba a una búsqueda incansable por demostrarles el valor de su existencia.

—No hay nada imposible para quien nunca se rinde

_—Así es, por eso pase lo que pase no puedes rendirte_

—No hay sabor más dulce que el de una difícil victoria

_—La derrota es amarga y arruga el corazón_

—Solo los fuertes convierten su deseo en su realidad

_—Y los débiles viven lamentándose eternamente mientras los observan_

Ganar se convirtió en todo para ella, y cuando perdía se convencía así misma de que era su culpa por no esforzarse lo suficiente, se prometía esforzarse más y más la siguiente vez.

Ya no importaba dormir, sus exámenes debían tener un resultado perfecto.

Ya no importaba la hipocresía y envidia de sus compañeros, ella sería una estudiante ejemplar.

Ya no importaba comer, debía tener un cuerpo hermoso y perfecto.

Ya no importaba el desinterés de sus padres, debía ser una hija modelo.

Cada aspecto de su vida debía ser perfecto, esa era la felicidad. La absoluta felicidad.

La felicidad absoluta era agotadora y no tan dulce como imaginaba. Su cansancio había convertido ese sabor en uno amargo que no la satisfacía. Esforzarse comenzó a perder sentido, una victoria tenía el mismo sabor que una derrota. Su corazón ya no vibraba ni se agitaba ante un nuevo triunfo, pues su mente ya lo descartaba y buscaba el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente, ya no era capaz de parar a disfrutar. Esforzarse se convirtió en una responsabilidad que le drenaba el alma hasta dejarla seca, los fallos y equivocaciones se hicieron rutinarios y tan constantes que la sofocaban.

Ganar ya no era placentero, era breve y efímero como un suspiro, un suspiro que necesitaba para mantenerse en pie y continuar. Bashira había olvidado como vivir sin obtener lo que quería, Tooru alimento tan fervientemente su ambición que esa misma estaba consumiéndole hasta los huesos.

Quería detenerse y respirar.

Bashira era excelente mintiendo y escondiendo, aunque Tooru hubiera intentado entrar a lo profundo de su corazón hubiera percibido a tiempo el complejo entramado que se tejía en ella.

Cuando te repetías constantemente una mentira, terminas convenciéndote de que es una realidad, eso hacia Bashira, se convenció por años que su anhelo de perfección era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz por su cuenta, negándose a todo lo demás, hasta que creyó que efectivamente solo eso le bastaba. Buenas calificaciones, hermosa figura, cautivar a quien la rodeaba y enorgullecer a sus padres. Todo esto se desdibujó en su mente, a pesar de conseguirlo, seguía siendo tan infeliz como cuando no tenía nada, no, lo era incluso más.

Tooru no podía verlo, ella se negaba a aceptarlo y vivía repitiéndose lo maravillosa que era su realidad en cada uno de sus aspectos, pese a esto, su corazón se había endurecido y ya no _latía_ ante su supuesta felicidad. 

Todos a su alrededor a pesar de vivir con mediocridad lucían más felices que ella, esto era quizás lo que más la enfurecía. Oía sus risas antes de iniciar la clase, sus conversaciones triviales, sus bromas estúpidas y los coqueteos ridículos entre enamorados. No lo soportaba. No tenían derecho, eran débiles, inútiles, inservibles, aun así, sus sonrisas brillaban con tal intensidad…

—¿Por qué siento que soy la única que ha fracasado?

_—¡No lo hiciste!_

Tooru conocía ese sentimiento, lo conocía demasiado bien. Era lo que sentían las personas que se paraban de pie frente al abismo antes de saltar.

—Todos lucen… tan alegres… y satisfechos… los detesto…

_—Todos trabajan por seguir su propio camino, ninguno es mejor o peor que otro_

—¿Por qué yo no luzco así? ¿por qué yo no brillo así? ¿por qué yo no me siento feliz? —levantándose de su asiento en medio de la primera clase que tenía ese día, abandonó el salón susurrando esas preguntas mientras caminaba.

_—Brillas intensamente, tu brillo es cegador_

—Duele… haga lo que haga… todo duele…

_—El dolor… se... se i_ _rá_ _… cada tormenta trae consigo un sol deslumbrante tras ella_

—Quiero dejar de oírlos, quiero dejar de verlos, quiero su felicidad, quiero que sea mía

No, no quería vivir eso una vez más.

Toda esa madeja de emociones ocultas ahora salía a la luz y de la peor manera.

Bashira siempre fue ingobernable y con una determinación tan poderosa, Tooru sabía que dijera lo que dijera, la decisión ya estaba tomada, eligió no intentar detenerla, lo último que necesitaba a puertas del final era que alguien le hablara de las posibilidades o de los hubiera, lo que debía hacer era brindarle todo el consuelo que hacía quien sabe cuántos años su corazón anhelaba.

_—Fuiste muy valiente y demostraste tanto poder, ya no tienes que luchar… ya no hay batallas que librar… eres libre, vuela tan alto como quieras._

—Estoy… tan cansada… quiero volver a respirar

_—En ese caso, respira muy profundo antes de saltar_

—…Que dirán sobre mi… ¿van a burlarse?

_—No importa, ninguno de ellos importa, solo tu_

Bashira sonrió sintiendo la brisa en su rostro. La azotea de la escuela estaba tan solitaria como su propia vida.

—Así es… solo importo yo

Atravesando la reja, sus piernas temblaron y sus pies quedaron tan al borde que un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, pero no fue por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era porque Tooru se esforzó en abrazarla antes del final.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti…

Su voz resonó en sus oídos y por un momento creyó que en verdad alguien se había preocupado por ella y había ido a buscarla para impedir que lo hiciera, no era así, estaba solo ella… solo ella.

—Como si alguien en verdad pudiera decir eso sobre mí —se lamentó cerrando sus ojos y sonreír con amargura. Culpando a su imaginación por lo que escuchó le dijo adiós al mundo.

Solo al final Tooru creía haber podido entenderla por primera vez. Su verdadero deseo, lo que en verdad anhelaba era tan claro que se culpó por no haber sido capaz de verlo.

Su ascensión al cielo no se hizo esperar.

Sin importar lo que pasara o quien se lo impidiera iría hasta el flujo de la vida y descubriría que tanto dolor contuvo su protegida.

Mas allá de primer cielo era donde las almas regresaban, donde iniciaban su nuevo camino hacia una reencarnación. Según recordaba en las enseñanzas de Aratani durante su estancia en el jardín, solo los ángeles que vigilaban el regreso de las almas tenían permitido ir allí, no existía una barrera que lo impidiera, ni dependía de que tan alto pudieran llevarte a volar tus alas. Nadie se acerca a ese lugar porque las reglas así lo determinaban, y jamás se supo de alguien que quisiera ir en contra de ellas.

Él sería el primero.

Voló hasta allí, encontrándose con una corriente infinita de luces doradas, estas ascendían hasta más allá de donde su vista pudiera ver y los responsables de mantener fluyendo su caudal, era un grupo de ángeles que aleteaban sin cesar. Entre todos ellos uno destacaba, un hombre con un interminable pergamino entre sus dedos y que se arrastraba entre sus pies vigilaba la corriente, y cada tanto extendía su brazo en su dirección encapsulando las luces doradas con manchas de corrupción. Él era quien necesitaba convencer u obligar de ayudarle.

—Bashira, 17 años, estudiante de intercambio, motivo de muerte suicidio, hora de su muerte, justo hace un momento —dijo aterrizando frente a él y casi arrebatarle su pergamino con su agitado aleteo.

—¿Disculpa?

Tooru suspiró fastidiado, parecía ser norma general que cada habitante del reino de los cielos mantuviera una paz perpetua durante toda su existencia, no sabía si era intencional o un defecto en él, pero evidentemente a él no lo habían dotado con aquella cualidad.

—Vine a ver su alma —reiteró con firmeza. Estaba listo para insistir cuanto hiciera falta, después de todo tenía la eternidad y su terquedad de su lado.

—No es posible —comenzó a decir el guardián del flujo, ante lo que Tooru solo afiló su mirada — una vez que el alma regresa deja de ser responsabilidad de su guardián —explicó sin mostrar signos de alteración, casi podía pensarse que una escena como esa no era tan inusual.

Los ángeles guardianes se rompían sin importar lo que intentar guiar a los humanos, unos más pronto que otros, pero el final era siempre el mismo, debido a eso era que el número de las cosechas aumentaba, debían tener guardias de repuesto para cuando sus antecesores se rompieran. Solo bastaba observar a Tooru para reforzar la idea de que su corta existencia y era aún más efímera que la de los humanos.

—No pregunté si era posible, dije que vine a ver su alma —reclamó, esta vez con mayor fuerza en un intento de lucir imponente y doblegarlo.

—No es posible… su alma ha regresado… —dijo retrocediendo un paso buscando evitar una confrontación aún mayor.

—Siempre es lo mismo con los guardianes, se rompen tan pronto bajan a la tierra

—Dejarse afectar por los humanos… es increíble, jamás lo entenderé

Escuchó decir al resto de ángeles que presenciaban la escena sin ocultar su curiosidad por lo que sucedía. Si él carecía de serenidad a ellos les faltaba prudencia y por supuesto, empatía.

—Vine a ver su alma, necesito saber cuál es su estado, no pido más que eso —suplicó queriendo terminar con todo eso. No pedía demasiado, no pedía nada imposible, solo un pequeño vistazo, solo una rápida mirada al estado de su alma. Quería saber con cuanto dolor había cargado sin que él hubiera podido ver.

—Los guardianes pierden su conexión con su protegido luego de su muerte, entiendo tu… exaltación, pero no es posible —a diferencia de los otros espectadores, él se limitaba a sentir verdadero desinterés en las peticiones que Tooru hacia, pues si de rangos hablaban, él estaba mucho más arriba que el impertinente guardián. 

—Que insistente, ¿no es extraño tanto disgusto? Parece un humano

—Todos terminan creyéndose humanos en algún momento, siento pena por él

—Oremos por él, porque la paz regresé a sus afligidos corazones

—Yo hago posible lo imposible —aseguró. Tomando su brazo lo jaló hasta el borde del canal y lo obligó a extenderlo como vio que antes hacía. —Tráela… trae su alma ante mí… tráela y me marcharé —le pidió obligándose a hablar, aun cuando su voz ahora era un delgado hilo cortando su garganta. El grupo de ángeles que mantenía el cauce de ese tramo del flujo por poco detienen su aleteo al ver la escena presos de la curiosidad, y no era para menos, estaban presenciado su rompimiento.

—No puedo… no debes estar aquí, estás rompiendo las reglas —tratando de que lo soltará, forcejeó un poco, pero a pesar de ser superior a Tooru, la fuerza que este poseía inesperadamente mayor.

—¡No me importan las reglas, tráela! —exclamó sin soltarlo. Aunque oía claramente las burlas que hacían, intentó ignorarlas y así conseguir forzar a aquel ángel a traer el alma de Bashira, lo que dijeran de él no importaba, él sabía quién era y eso bastaba.

_No estoy equivocado_

_No lo estoy_

_Lo que pido no es demasiado, solo quiero respuestas_

_Solo quiero la verdad_

—¡Se ha enamorado de un humano!

—¡Sí, se ha enamorado totalmente!

—Luce doloroso

—El amor es terrible y doloroso, pobre de él…

—Pobre

De pronto se vio rodeado de ojos observándole, juzgando cada cosa que hacía o decía, una curiosidad maliciosa y burlona, estaba seguro de ello, querían verlo romperse allí mismo, sería una buena historia que contar, un relato del que exagerar cuyo patético protagonista era él. No pudo continuar ignorando, era imposible. Sus voces retumbaban dentro de su cabeza y hacían un eco que no cesaba. Que lo torturaba.

—¡Cállense! ¡No saben nada de mí, no saben nada de ella! —enfurecido, apretó aún más fuerte al ángel que sostenía, asegurándose de que no intentarán intervenir. —¡Soy yo quien siente pena por ustedes, por sus vidas carentes de valor!

_¡Patéticos!_

_¡Comunes!_

_¡Vacíos!_

Él era mejor que ellos, mucho mejor, mil veces mejor, millones de veces superior.

—Un guardián defectuoso, humanizado, jamás vi uno tan cerca

—Cuanto sufrimiento, va romperse pronto, muy pronto

—¿Qué tan pronto? Quiero ver, quiero verlo ahora

—También quiero ver, rómpete, rómpete ya por favor

Ninguno de ellos mostró interés en querer ayudar a su compañero, al contrario, revoloteaban a su alrededor, entusiasmados por la escena. Fascinados por ver por primera vez la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos. Para ellos Tooru era un inigualable espectáculo, uno que solo ellos tenían la fortuna de ver, uno que serviría de ejemplo para saber qué no hacer si buscabas evitar caer.

—Basta… cállense… —murmuró soltándolo finalmente, no resistiendo oírlos más — no lo entienden, jamás… jamás podrían entenderme… —cubriendo sus oídos sintió que su voz nuevamente se apagaba, su cuerpo tembló y su pecho se rompía causándole un dolor aterrador.

_En el cielo no existe el dolor._

_No existe pena._

_Todo es alegría, todo es felicidad._

Se rompía, desde el fondo de su ser algo se rompía y desquebrajaba.

_—Los humanos nacen para morir_ —se repetía tratando desesperadamente encontrar la calma en esa gran verdad, peor no podía, era imposible aceptarlo con tanta facilidad. Sus vidas eran preciosas, quería atesorarlos, no quería olvidarlos, se negaba a reemplazarlos. — _Fui yo quien falle… fui yo quien se equivocó… todo su dolor… toda su tristeza… pude evitarla… debí hacerlo… si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera querido verlo…_

El eco que lo incitaba a romperse pronto, muy pronto, le hizo preguntarse si no era ese su verdadero propósito.

—Quizás… solo nací para romp… —Tooru no pudo hablar más, su cuerpo fue paralizado y dejó de responderle, en un solo instante fue envuelto por enormes alas llevándolo muy lejos de ahí. Por más que intentó oponerse ni un solo dedo respondió a su llamado, el poder que lo sometía era tal que el único camino fue la humillante sumisión. Poco importar no saber quién se lo llevaba o el lugar el que se dirigía, ahora entendía la razón por la que Bashira había saltado, él ahora padecía ese mismo agotamiento, ese mismo pesar de haber fracasado en todo.

—Tu terquedad parece humana, ¿acaso no te dije que era imposible?

Esa voz, ese ángel entre todos. Su suerte no podía ser peor.

Su cuerpo fue liberado cuando llegaron a su destino, el cual sorprendentemente no era la corte como inicialmente pensó, era el mismo lugar donde hacia siglos se habían conocido. El jardín.

—¿Has venido a burlarte, Wakatoshi? —preguntó sin desear realmente obtener una respuesta. — Ah… déjame adivinar “has sentido que vine a hacer algo imposible” —eran esas las palabras que siempre le decía tras cada uno de sus encuentros.

—No encuentro ni una sola razón para burlarme de un compañero

—Cierto, cierto, tú no te burlas, tú presumes y te impones, haciendo que todos se sientan pequeños e inútiles a tu alrededor

—No, que los demás se vean así mismos de esa manera no es mi responsabilidad. Yo solo puedo hacerme cargo de mis actos no de como estos afecten a otros. —Era verdaderamente exasperante, era frustrante e irritante, cada parte de él, cada palabra que salía de su boca, incluso el tono plano de su voz le enfadaba completamente. Era como si pretendiera comportarse como un ejemplo a seguir, como si fuese el modelo de la perfección, alguien que no se equivocaba, que nunca dudaba y que por supuesto jamás fallaba.

Completamente opuesto a él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —agotado mantuvo su mirada lejana a él, en esa parte del jardín solo estaban ellos, así que solo Wakatoshi sería testigo de su patético final.

—Porque sentí tu llamado —dijo con su habitual simpleza.

—Jamás te llamaría, nunca buscaría consuelo en ti, estas equivocado al creer que te necesito.

—Tu comportamiento es inestable, Tooru, lo ha sido desde que fuiste cosechado, pero en esta ocasión… estas superando los límites. Debes detenerte o no habrá marcha atrás.

—Por fortuna nada de eso tiene que ver contigo

—Todo lo contrario, tiene todo que ver

—Claro, tu deber es impedir que perturbe el orden que el Dios de los cielos instauró. Yo no amenazo ese orden, Wakatoshi…

—Te equivocas, nunca había sentido una amenaza mayor que tu

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es que un guardián fallido podría arruinar tu amado orden?

—Convirtiéndote en un error existente

Tooru no daba crédito a sus palabras, acababa de ser llamado error, y lo peor de todo es que no encontraba fuerzas para debatirle esto, en el fondo, una parte de él creía lo mismo. De no haber sido un error ninguno de sus humanos hubiera muerto sin alcanzar el propósito de su vida, hubiera alcanzado a influir sus vidas de tal manera la felicidad sería su recompensa. Si no lo hubiera sido un error ahora mismo no sería tan inexplicable ese dolor que oprimía su pecho e incendiaba su alma con una ira que no era capaz de contener. Todo lo contrario, estaba luchando por no desatarla contra el mismo cielo.

Todos esos sentimientos arremolinándose en su interior le traían tanta agonía que por un momento se preguntaba si tal vez, sin saberlo se había convertido en humano y por eso padecía tal sufrimiento, quizás ese era el castigo por fallar, tal vez por eso jamás hubo ningún señalamiento luego de la muerte de sus protegidos, porque la falta cometida se cobraría sola y en silencio. De ser así la astucia de Dios era mayor a la que recordaba de sus enseñanzas en el jardín.

—¿Y qué les sucede a los errores como yo? —quiso saber, si existía alguien incapaz de mentir o de adornar sus palabras, ese era el hombre frente a él.

—Se erradican —respondió sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

¿Envidiaba a Wakatoshi? ¿Quería esa misma fortaleza? Posiblemente.

—¿Vienes a erradicarme? —preguntó con ironía, aún a sabiendas de lo posible que era esto.

—No, no podría hacerlo

—No hasta que te lo ordenen

—No podría porque no creo que tu seas un error, creo que el que seas ángel guardián lo es

—Soy un ángel guardián, es todo lo que soy, ¿cómo podría ser eso un error y yo no?

—No lo sé, es… un presentimiento

—¿Sientes lástima por mí, Wakatoshi? ¿Tan… tan mal me veo como para que te compadezcas de mí y rompas las reglas?

—No me compadezco, no mereces mi compasión.

—Tu desprecio entonces.

—¡Yo jamás…! —exclamó sin aventurarse a terminar de hablar, pues sorprendió de sí mismo por el repentino estallido de frustración consumiendo su tranquilidad.

—¿Jamás qué? Dilo, dilo pronto, antes de que alguien más venga a erradicarme y se dé cuenta de que no pudiste tú

—Eso no pasará, no le harían eso a alguien con tus capacidades

—¿No me escuchaste? ¿no pudiste verme fallando? ¿Vez tras vez, tras vez, tras vez?

—No lo veo como fallos, los humanos nacen y mueren, no es algo que ninguno de nosotros pueda controlar, seguirá sucediendo mientras queden

—¡Pero yo debí guiarlos hacia un mejor final!

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir su mejor final?

—¡Soy su ángel guardián!

—Un final, es tan solo eso, un final, que sea bueno o malo es algo que solo puede decidir un humano, no tú, no ninguno de ustedes. Estás siendo soberbio otra vez, Tooru.

La primera vez que lo vio también se lo había dicho, que estaba pecando, pero en ese momento estaba tan rebasado por emociones propias y ajenas que no quiso escuchar, solo acortó distancia, encarándolo con el rostro ensombrecido.

—Y tú estás siendo un entrometido otra vez, si he de pecar, pecaré

—…En verdad, nunca debiste ser un guardián, Tooru

Tooru sintió su rostro arder, y junto a su rostro también el resto del cuerpo. Lo odiaba, odiaba lo que le hacían sentir sus palabras, odiaba no poder quitarle el poder de atormentarlo, odiaba perder ante él. Pero lo que más odiaba era sentir que tenía la razón. Tener que admitir que era cierto sería igual a admitir que su existencia no tenía valor, que Aratani se había equivocado, que sus esfuerzos por hacer las cosas bien eran inútiles.

Él estaba destinado para cosas majestuosas, él era diferente, era especial, no existían dos iguales a él… si era cierto todo eso… ¿Por qué se sentía tan reducido?

_Tal débil_

_Pequeño_

_Innecesario_

—Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, Wakatoshi, voy a hacer que lamentes cada cosa que me has dicho… haré que padezcas un sufrimiento similar al que ahora me consume. — No dejó de sentirse débil, pequeño e innecesario, pero que él entre todos negara el valor de su existencia fue suficiente para que se obligara a levantar la cabeza aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba. Su orgullo. —No eres Dios, tú no tienes la última palabra sobre mi destino, por eso haré que admitas que jamás fui un error… —acercándose, se enfrentó a su mirada tratando de descifrarla, y como siempre fue en vano. Era tan enigmático como exasperante, opuestos en cada aspecto posible, y aun así… ahí estaba, jurando hacerle pagar su ofensa, a pesar de saber que para Wakatoshi él solo un ángel más que se creía capaz de romper las reglas. — Obsérvame… obsérvame atentamente, igual como lo has hecho todos estos años, voy a demostrarte cuánto te has equivocado.

Notas finales:

Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida beta Barbi por soportar mis cambios constantes de ideas y motivación. Quisiera decirte que lo que viene será tranquilo, pero estaría mintiendo.


	2. Through your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resignado a sentir un amor no correspondido, Oikawa Tooru trata de disfrutar de su último año de preparatoria, sin sospechar que mientras él no dejaba de mirar a quien amaba, también causaba ese dolor en alguien más.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, pero amo a Oikawa Tooru como si fuese sangre de mi sangre.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos o frases y/o palabras importantes para el desarrollo de la trama._

Dedicatoria a mi geme bella, nuevamente espero haberle hecho justicia a tu Mattsun

Oikawa Week

Día 2

Revelations

~ Through Your Eyes ~

Tooru contó diez segundos después de que el profesor abandonó el salón, y saltando de su asiento corrió a la clase de al lado mientras gritaba sin pudor “ _Iwa-chan_ ” de forma aguda. No importaba que tan cruenta y despiadada fuese una batalla, si un rey contaba con un general leal, de una u otra forma alcanzarían la victoria.

Desde la clase de al lado se escucharon algunas risas divertidas, conocían a la perfección esa dinámica, no habían pasado en vano casi tres años presenciando esa escena semana tras semana casi sin falla alguna.

—Iwa-chan —jadeó entrando al salón con un rostro angustioso, lleno de preocupación e impaciencia, solo para encontrarse con el ceño arrugado de su mejor amigo.

—No vengas gritando de tu clase a la mía, idiota —reclamó sin suavizar su mirada. Levantándose de su asiento, lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó de regreso al pasillo, queriendo ignorar las risas y murmullos que hacían a costas suyas.

—Iwa-chan, el tiempo apremia, sálvame —demandó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De qué? ¿Del golpe que quiero darte? Porque eso estaría difícil.

—Iwa-chan, no es momento para amenazas, tu mejor amigo, tu casi hermano, tu sangre de tu sangre podría morir.

—¿Es así? —dijo con simpleza, restándole total importancia a su exagerado comportamiento.

—Préstame tus apuntes de inglés.

—No. —respondió tajante — Quieres copiarte mis deberes.

— ¡Comparar! —exclamó indignado — Quiero compararlos con los míos, no traje mi diccionario y temo haberme equivocado.

—¿No sería más fácil pedírselo a alguien de tu salón?

_—¿Y perder el respeto de buen y aplicado estudiante que arduamente construir por años? Claro que no, Iwa-chan._ —pensó mirando de lado a lado en el pasillo, cersiorándose de que el profesor aún no apareciera. — Eres la persona en la que más confío, por favor. —suplicó con sus enormes y _conejosos_ ojos, una mirada a la que su amigo de la infancia nunca podía decirle que no.

—Ah… no arrugues las hojas —regresando a su asiento buscó lo que le pedía, sonriendo levemente por lo tierno que se veía pidiendo favores con tanto esfuerzo. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo un niño.

—Oi, ¿conseguiste los apuntes, Oikawa? ¿seguro tendrás tiempo de copiarlos?

Hanamaki venía en compañía de su otro amigo, Matsukawa, ambos traían una soda en la mano, y no parecían tener prisa por irse, pero si mucha por entorpecer su hasta ese momento perfecto plan.

—Es cierto entonces, te quedaste dormido y olvidaste hacer tu tarea de inglés —añadió el más alto de ellos, Mattsun era el típico amigo mordaz que decía cosas demasiado sinceras sin ningún filtro, Makki era igual, pero a este último le producía algún tipo de placer sexual hacerlo para molestar.

En definitiva, una combinación explosiva y que siempre significaba peligro, particularmente en ese momento lo que peligraba era su integridad física.

—Shh, Iwa-chan los va a oír.

—Ya los oí.

—Iwa-chan, no sé lo que oíste, pero no es lo que parece.

—Creo que es justo lo que parece, o quizás peor…

—No, no, no, bueno sí. Me dormí y olvidé hacerla, pero fue porque me desvelé viendo las grabaciones de unos juegos, hacía mis deberes de capitán. —no importaba que tan mal se viera, si apelaba a que su responsabilidad académica solo había sido relegada por su responsabilidad como capitán, el lado serio de Iwaizumi se sentiría inspirado por esa muestra de compromiso y hombría. Porque solo un verdadero hombre admitía sus errores.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? —gruñó golpeando la coronilla de su cabeza con el lomo de su cuaderno — La próxima vez no le mientas a tu mejor amigo, tu casi hermano, tu sangre de tu sangre —dijo cerrando la puerta corrediza ante sus sorprendidos ojos.

—-¿I-Iwa…chan? —palideciendo quiso abrir las ventanas y apelar a más elaboradas súplicas, pero desafortunadamente se encontró con que el mismo Iwaizumi acababa de ponerles seguro — …traicionado por mi más fiel general… —murmuró claramente afectado.

En medio de esa desolación sintió un brazo apoyarse en sus hombros y apartarlo de la ventana, volviéndolo a traer a la realidad.

—Mi clase no va tan avanzada como la tuya, pero si quieres te presto mi diccionario, tengo inglés al final de la jornada —comentó Matsukawa con simpleza — No soy tu amado general, pero sigo haciendo parte de tu armada.

—….Mattsun —jadeó absolutamente conmovido por la empatía que demostraba ante su predicamento, a lo que Hanamaki rió por motivos que Oikawa no se cuestionó, pero que se debían a que su salvador era el mismo que minutos antes le había dado el golpe de gracia. — Eres un noble caballero, si me apuro puedo hacer los ejercicios, te lo agradezco mucho en verdad.

—Para eso estamos los caballeros —dijo solemnemente inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Oikawa sonrió genuinamente agradecido, preguntándose porqué Iwaizumi no podía ser igual de comprensivo, pero no le importó, ahora tenía un arduo trabajo esperándolo si quería aún mantener su dignidad como estudiante y evitar que Aratani-sama devorara su alma con solo mirarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A pesar de que llevaban una semana sabiendo sobre la entrevista que le harían al capitán de su equipo, llegado el día todos mantenían un aura que mezclaba el nerviosismo con la ansiedad. Tener periodistas en el gimnasio vigilando lo que hacían era inquietante, algunos de ellos cometían errores simples, a lo que el siempre confiable Iwaizumi Hajime los reprendía y le recordaba que solo debían hacer lo mismo de siempre, esforzarse al máximo y dar todo de sí. Los chicos de primer año lo miraban y escuchaban con palpable admiración, seguramente ambicionando ser algún día igual que él.

Oikawa observaba todo desde la banca, pues habían acordado en mostrar lo sincronizados que estaban los de primer y segundo año dentro del equipo, enviando el mensaje de que sin importar que ese era el último campeonato para los de tercero, Aoba Johsai seguiría contando con pilares que mantuvieran el nombre de su escuela dentro de la lista de equipos élite de su región. La presencia de Iwaizumi en la cancha se debía a que como todos sabían, él transmitía tranquilidad y fuerza, y aunque Tooru tuviera claro esto, no podía evitar sentirse un poco excluido y menospreciado.

¡Él podía ser un digno muy senpai también!

—Que envidia, cuando Iwa-chan habla así suena tan confiable… los chicos pensaran que debió ser el capitán —suspiró Oikawa simulando una cara de dolor dándole la espalda a la cámara.

—Aoba Johsai tiene el capitán que necesita, de no ser así ya nos hubiéramos amotinado —respondió burlón Matsukawa que ahora se encontraba en espera de que el entrenador decidiera incluirlo en la práctica, hasta entonces dejaría que sus kouhais se lucieran cuanto quisieran, a él no le interesaba el asunto.

Siempre era así, Mattsun tenía una lengua afilada pero su personalidad era burlona y relajada, por eso hacía imposible la tarea de molestarse con él. Lo sabía porque durante esos últimos tres años lo intentó muchísimas veces. Siempre fracasó.

—¿Y seguramente serías el incitador? —cuestionó el castaño sin apartar la mirada de la práctica, apretando sus rodillas cada que veía a Yahaba hacer levantadas más y más precisas.

—Lo sería, si considerara que no eres digno de ser mi capitán, pero como no es así. —respondió sin adornarlo, diciéndole únicamente la verdad.

—No sé si agradecerte o indignarme por lo descaradamente sincero que eres. —dicho esto, festejó entre dientes cuando la coordinación entre armador y rematador fue perfecta. Su equipo estaría bien, sobrevivirían sin él.

—Aunque no lo creas, no siempre lo soy, también me he visto en la necesidad de medirme.

Sorprendiéndose de sus palabras, giró su rostro hacia su compañero y arqueó una ceja con la clara intención de burlarse. — ¿Oh? ¿en verdad? —riendo roñoso, pestañeó y sonrió ampliamente — No puedo imaginar quién o qué podría obligarte a que te midas. —volvió a reírse y con su propósito de molestarlo cumplido, dirigió su mirada nuevamente al entrenamiento.

—Jamás lo adivinarías —a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraban sentados, algo le decía que sus palabras no pudieron llegar a sus oídos. Mientras él miraba detenidamente a Oikawa, éste continuaba absorto en el juego, en especial cuando su querido amigo de la infancia hacía gala de su arduo entrenamiento. — …Sí, nunca lo imaginarías… —apretando la botella de agua entre sus manos, bebió para calmar una sed que nadie podría saciar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Realmente no quiero ser tu amigo”

Soltó Matsukawa durante el tiempo extra de un partido. El comentario provocó un par de risas irónicas por parte de sus compañeros, y un evidente gruñido de disgusto de Oikawa, quien no pudo ni quiso ocultar su sorpresa e indignación ante sus palabras.

Por supuesto la broma no pasó de eso, Tooru sabía que su personalidad no era la más agradable de todas, y que los de tercero tenía un sentido del humor afilado que año a año fue fortaleciéndose para que esas cosas no afectaran.

Entre hombres era casi natural llevarse de una manera tosca, incluso su mejor amigo tenía sus dardos listos para lanzar cuando él diera oportunidad. Por supuesto, él no era la excepción, siempre que Iwaizumi daba pie para molestarlo con algo, comúnmente relacionado con su sobreprotección, él saltaba al baile.

Llevarse así con ellos era posiblemente una de las cosas que más extrañaría una vez se graduara. Muy en el fondo de su corazón temía que una vez que lo hicieran perderían completo contacto, no se sentía preparado para eso aún, no quería decirles adiós a esos tres maravillosos años, no estaba listo para separarse de Iwaizumi.

—¿Y si nos ponemos de acuerdo para reprobar tercero? —dijo recostado perezosamente en su cama.

Sus compañeros se encontraban reunidas en su cuarto, haciendo un vago intento de estudiar para la última ronda de exámenes previos al torneo, pero todo lo que habían conseguido era reunirse a tenderse en el suelo y perder el tiempo leyendo manga, jugando en su vieja consola y simplemente vagar por el sendero de la procrastinación.

—¿Te succionó el cerebro un alíen?

—Creo que son algunos meses tarde para proponerlo —dijo Hanamaki recostado en el suelo sin dejar de mirar su teléfono.

—¿No es muy pronto para que estés nostálgico? —cuestionó Matsukawa sentando de espaldas a su cama, usándola de respaldo

—No lo estoy… sólo…

—¿Sólo qué?

—Siento que no lo disfruté tanto como debía —admitió hundiendo su rostro en el cojín que apretaba buscando consuelo.

—No vamos a morirnos luego de graduarnos, Oikawa —quiso conciliar Iwaizumi, chasqueando la lengua. Su mano hizo el ademán de acercarse a su cabeza, pero recordó que no eran los únicos allí, y no tenía ganas de soportar los comentarios burlones de sus amigos, por lo que el gesto jamás se concretó.

No era el único sintiéndose así, los cuatro entendían esa sensación de no haber dado todo de sí, de deberle algo a ese chico de primero que ahora estaba a punto de graduarse.

—Piensa en que lo disfrutaste tanto como pudiste —aconsejó Matsukawa cerrando sus ojos y suspirando — no siempre seremos capaces de hacer todo lo que queremos… por eso hay que avanzar intentando lamentar lo menos posible.

—Wow… que profundo es eso Mattsun.

—No esperaría menos de un piscis ascendente acuario —felicitó Hanamaki con su pulgar arriba.

—Oye, no ha terminado aún, seguimos aquí, todo sigue aquí, idiota… —masculló Hajime palmoteándole suave el hombro para que saliera de la cama y volviera a la mesa a repasar.

Oikawa sonrió y sin mucha energía se levantó dedicándole una mirada a cada uno de los tres — Mattsun tiene razón, hay que seguir avanzando… solo cuando te detienes significa que perdiste.

Los cuatro sonrieron y volvieron su atención a sus apuntes, o eso intentaron, hasta que Hanamaki soltó un suspiro rompiendo el silencio

—Si no estamos en la cancha, esas palabras no me llenan de energía —se quejó a lo que rieron — necesito más azúcar, iré a comprar algunas cosas

—Yo voy contigo —se apresuró a decir Matsukawa — ¿quieren algo?

—Pan de…

—Ya te comiste cinco, y luego estás quejándote porque no te detuve de comer tanto.

—Iwa-chan, no siempre me quejo y tienes que saber cuándo detenerme y cuando no.

—¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo puedo y cuando no?

—A estas alturas deberías saberlo —dijo indignado cruzándose de brazos.

—Brujo no soy todavía, _baka-oikawa_ —dijo jaloneándole las mejillas ya que el menor tenía el descaro de inflarlas y hacer un puchero como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, sus amigos ya no estaban, ante lo que Oikawa se lamentó no haber pedido algo más.

—¿Está bien dejarlos solos? —preguntó Hanamaki mientras contaba los yenes en su mano y hacía cálculos mentales de si alcanzaba para comprar todo lo que quería

—Es la casa de Oikawa, no creo que Iwaizumi haga un movimiento descuidado —bufó mirándolo de reojo — ¿también tienes complejo de madre? No son niños ¿sabes?

—Ah, lo sé, lo sé, solo que…

—Solo hay que apurarnos para que no caigan en la tentación y los descubra su madre.

Hanamaki asintió con una sonrisa incómoda.

Para ellos era muy notorio el gusto mutuo que existía entre sus compañeros de equipo, y estando tan cerca del final, era posible que cometerían alguna tontería llevados por el impulso. Matsukawa tenía razón, estaba siendo sobreprotector, y la idea de serlo lo irritaba.

—Soy el mayor, por lo tanto, me siento responsable.

Matsukawa soltó una refrescante y dolorosa carcajada.

—Vale, vale, Makki-senpai —canturreó entrando a la tienda y tan pronto caminó por los pasillos tomó un paquete del tan codiciado pan de leche y sintiendo la mirada del “mayor”, solo volvió a reír — ¿qué? ¿no puedo ser el tío que malcría?

No compraron demasiado, solo algunas frituras saladas y picantes, sodas, y el contrabandeado pan de leche, del cual Iwaizumi no podía enterarse Una vez llegaron a la casa, Matsukawa le hizo una seña a Oikawa para que lo siguiera hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, con la excusa de traer los tazones para lo que habían comprado, fue entonces allí donde sacó su oculto tesoro.

—…Mattsun… —susurró conmovido — pero… Iwa-chan dijo… —lleno de culpa, no se atrevió a tomarlo, gesto que sorprendió y molestó a Matsukawa.

—Iwaizumi no está mirando, aunque si no quieres… —encogiéndose de hombros iba a guardarlo en el bolsillo, pero el castaño lo detuvo tomando su brazo — ¿mitad y mitad? —propuso con el humor renovado.

—Si~ —sonriendo, devoró apresurado y contento su parte de bocadillo, sus ojos brillaron y el resto de su rostro se ilumino agradecido. — Eres el mejor, Mattsun.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcas, y después de todo, yo no soy tu madre —dijo haciendo una clara burla a la postura maternal que tenía Iwaizumi desde… bueno, desde que lo conocía había sido de ese modo y para todos era tan natural que nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Oikawa. — _Mientras funcione para ellos…. debería está bien ¿no?_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba abrumado y cruelmente acordado, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, todo estaba listo para partir, aún así, su corazón no podía dejar de temblar nervioso, asustado… inquieto. Todo lo que conocía quedaría atrás, amigos, familia, amor.

Ese amor que cuidó y protegió al punto de forzarlo a no florecer, pronto sería un botón marchito, listo para desojarse y caer.

No estaba seguro de a qué le temía en realidad, pero entre más lo pensaba, menos fuerza encontraba para levantarse de la cama y escapar, en el fondo sabía que si lo intentaba sus piernas no lo llevarían a ningún lugar, o quizás sí… quizás lo llevarían al lugar del que su mente esperaba alejarse poniendo un océano completo entre ellos.

Cuando el sol estuviera en lo alto del cielo, él estaría a bordo de un avión, rumbo a un país desconocido, solo con su maleta y sus sueños siendo el soporte que necesitaba para no desfallecer a medio camino. Sólo una vez que el avión se elevara y el país que lo había visto nacer quedara atrás podría decirle adiós para siempre a su amor de secundaria.

En medio de todo se sentía orgulloso de lo conseguido, no lo había arruinado, había mantenido la calma y compostura durante ese eterno enamoramiento. Esa era una tortura llegaba a fin.

—Lo hiciste bien, Tooru… no perdiste lo más valioso que tienes en el mundo

Iwaizumi Hajime jamás sabría de ese prohibido amor que comenzó a sentir por él desde hacía tanto tiempo que sus raíces ahora se encontraban asfixiándolo al intentar respirar.

Aun cuando se molestó momentáneamente con él por el compromiso que le impedía acompañarlo al aeropuerto el día de su vuelo, Hajime siendo siempre tan complaciente, había organizado su tiempo para pasar juntos los días antes de su viaje. Había disfrutado de su cercanía de tantas maneras, había sido tan divertido hacerse pases como cuando niños, acompañarlo a buscar esos horribles bichos que tenía la osadía de adorar más que a él… e incluso el improvisado campamento en el jardín de su casa solo porque sus padres se negaron a dejarlos ir más lejos.

Tal vez temiendo que decidieran fugarse.

—Iwa-chan jamás podía ser un hombre de esos… él… él es el tipo de hombre que enfrenta las dificultades, y yo el tipo que huye asustado de romperse…

Siempre fue así, seguramente por eso Hajime en con el tiempo había desarrollado un instinto sobreprotector que sobrepasaba los límites de lo que esperas que haga un amigo.

Justo ahora se encontraba leyendo el mensaje en el que le pedía irse a dormir pronto y que pasara lo que pasara nada iba a cambiar, ya fuese en Japón o en Argentina, seguiría siendo su mejor amigo.

_La distancia no cambiara nada, así que hazte más fuerte e intenta vencerme cuando regreses._

—Justo espero que la distancia cambie cosas, idiota… —murmuró apretando su teléfono y rodar de costado en su cama.

Dolía, dolería no volver a verlo, pero dolía más amarlo en secreto.

Oikawa estaba completamente decidido a no confesarle sus sentimientos con la esperanza de que el tiempo hiciera un retroceso con ellos, y regresaran a cuando podía verlo a los ojos y pensar hacerle bromas pesadas sin la curiosidad creciente de qué sabor tendrían sus labios o qué tan rojo podía ponerse su rostro si le decía “te quiero”.

Extrañaba la paz que disfrutó el pequeño Tooru quien la única preocupación que tenía era no soltar la mano de su Iwa-chan mientras corrían y reían a carcajadas. Era feliz y no sabía.

Apretó su almohada contra su rostro y ahogó un grito lleno de frustración el cual sería interrumpido por un nuevo mensaje llegando a su teléfono.

_¿Puedes bajar ahora?_

Tres simples palabras que junto con la hora le helaron el alma.

Sorprendido y un tanto asustado se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana buscando alguna señal de que alguien verdad lo esperaba afuera de su casa, y cuando vio es a figura alta justo en el umbral de su jardín, mordió su labio, incómodo.

Tomando su chaqueta, descendió al primer piso tratando de ser lo menos ruidoso posible, el reloj marcaba un cuarto para las cinco y como era de esperarse todos dormían y afuera seguía completamente oscuro. Tan pronto puso un pie fuera de su casa, la brisa helada acarició sus mejillas, la sensación lo estremeció por completo, y casi quiso volver de regreso a la calidez reconfortante de su cama, pero si aquella persona se había levantado para venir a verlo a semejante hora, lo mínimo que podía era salir y atenderlo, de paso también regañarlo por no ser horas de que hiciera una visita. ¡Era peligroso! Al sol le faltaba mucho por salir.

—Buenos días.

—Para mí sigue siendo de noche hasta que no salga el sol —respondió Tooru metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de chaqueta queriendo aliviar sus dedos del frío.

—En ese caso, buenas noches —se corrigió de inmediato, sonriendo divertido por lo quisquilloso que era incluso en una situación tan inusual como esa.

—Buenas noches —repitió soltando un bostezo vaporoso.

—¿Te desperté?

—No… en realidad no, ¿pasa algo… Mattsun?

—No, solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir y saludar a mi ex capitán.

Oikawa arrugó el ceño, Matsukawa era un buen amigo, sin embargo, el único capaz de llevarle el ritmo a sus bromas era Hanamaki, y él estaba a años luz de parecérsele.

—¿Quieres… pasar? —preguntó dudoso, si estaba ahí se debÍa a algo importante y sus rodeos seguramente eran porque no se encontraba lo suficientemente listo para decirlo.

—No, estoy bien aquí, gracias.

—Ah… Mattsun, dime que te sucede… ¿estás bien?

—Quería verte.

—Eso es muy tierno, aún no me voy y ya me extrañas, seguiré en contacto con todos, se lo dije a Kindaichi en la despedida que nos hicieron ¿recuerdas?

—Si, lo recuerdo… pero de todas maneras necesitaba verte una última vez.

—Pues aquí estoy —sonriendo de la manera usual en que lo hacía con sus fans, ladeó el rostro despreocupado, aunque no podía negar lo fuera de lugar que se sentía la situación. ¿Mattsun había sido siempre así de sentimental? Era toda una sorpresa.

—Tooru.

Ser llamado por su nombre le hizo concentrarse y dejar de divagar.

—Tooru, vine a decir que ya no quiero ser tu amigo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Realmente no quiero serlo.

—¿De nuevo con esa broma extraña? No es gracioso, mañana viajaré muy lejos de aquí, que digas eso es… —con su rostro irritado acortó distancia y lo empujó apuntándolo con su dedo — …malvado —añadió perdiendo la fuerza en su voz.

—No es una broma, Tooru, no quiero ser tu amigo porque me gustas.

Como si la asfixia que sentía por no decirle nada a Iwaizumi no fuese suficiente, ahora sentía que su corazón se oprimía tratando con todas sus fuerzas de continuar palpitando en su pecho.

—¿Soy desagradable?

—Mattsun, yo no pienso que…

—Lo siento, no soy Iwaizumi.

Tooru apretó los labios, incapaz de decirle algo, no podía imaginar cuanto debia haber dolido decir esas pocas palabras.

—Verte sonreir me hacía querer esforzarme más en el club… quizás pensaba que por al menos un instante tendrías tus ojos puestos en mí, así solo fuera para idear la siguiente jugada.

—Mattsun…

—Me gustas tanto que duele, duele como si un rayo atravesara mi pecho.

—Yo no… no quería… herirte… —dijo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para ¿disculparse? No lo sabía, sus manos temblaban dentro de sus bolsillos a pesar de estar protegidas del frío.

—Lo sé, la mayoría puede pensar que eres egoísta, pero sé que preferirías tragar un puñado de agujas antes de lastimar a alguien a quien aprecias… por eso no le dijiste a Iwaizumi lo que sientes.

—No siento nada por Iwa-chan —se apresuró a decir con sus ojos envueltos en angustia, ante lo que Matsukawa sonrió amargo.

—Si fuese cierto, no hubiera esperado hasta el último momento para decirte mis sentimientos por ti.

—Es cierto, Iwa-chan es… mi mejor amigo —repitió bajando la mirada, convenciéndose de que, si creía fielmente en que sus palabras eran ciertas, estas se convertirían en una única verdad.

—Estoy tan celoso… incluso ahora tienes tanto miedo de perderlo como para mentirme a la cara.

—No miento, yo no… —al alzar su rostro se encontró con la sonrisa serena su amigo, esa que siempre tenía un aire relajado, como si nada fuese capaz de perturbarlo.

Era increíble que tuviera el valor para estar ahí, firme frente a él abriendo su corazón, mientras que él, justo como acababa de decir, le mentía descaradamente.

—Nunca tuve oportunidad ¿eh?

Tooru no respondió, solo bajó la mirada sintiéndose intimidado por su coraje.

—Me gustas mucho, Tooru —dijo y esta vez su voz resonó con más fuerza en sus oídos — fuiste un gran capitán, estoy muy agradecido de poder haber jugado voleibol contigo… gracias por ser mi amigo… aún si a mitad del camino yo ya no quise serlo.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su cabello ser acariciado con cariño por el más alto. Su cuerpo solo pudo unirse al temblor de sus manos. Su toque era delicado y suave, como si quisiera consolar a un niño pequeño que no puede dejar de llorar. Aún cuando quien poseía un corazón agonizando era otro.

—Cree más en ti… incluso esas partes que las personas critican de ti, siguen siendo increíbles —riendo como solía hacer, mantuvo el tacto gentil en sus mechones castaños — o al menos… yo me enamoré de ellas —admitió sin encontrar motivos para guardarse por más tiempo lo que quería decir. — El Oikawa Tooru caprichoso, egoísta y que quiere aplastar a su rival mientras se obsesiona con perfeccionar su estilo de juego… es el que me cautivó.

—…Tus… gustos… son extraños… —se quejó con un débil hilo de voz.

— _Estoy seguro que para Iwaizumi es igual_ —apartando su mano de sus cabellos, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por su mejilla, haciendo que levantara su rostro cohibido. — Te ves tan _tu_ cuando lloras —

_Te ves realmente feo cuando lloras_

Era lo que solía decirle Iwa-chan cuando lo veía llorar, ese “tan tu” sonaba extraño, diferente, no tenía idea de lo que significaba, pero su sonrisa amable parecía decir que era un halago a lo libre que se veía permitiendo que sus sentimientos salieran a flote en vez de esconderlos con tanta fuerza.

—Debería irme… tienes que dormir, ah… ¿podrás hacerlo ahora? Tal vez pienses tanto en mí que mañana despiertes y no quieras irte de mi lado —bromeó… o rogó, solo Matsukawa lo sabía.

—…Mattsun, quiero que sepas que…

—No, no lo digas, si lo dices tendré que darme por vencido y hasta donde veo… he sido el único que se arriesgó por lo que quiere.

—Mañana no estaré aquí… entonces tu podrás…

—¿Olvidarte?

Tooru asintió.

—No decidas por mí, yo no soy Iwaizumi… no intentes protegerme.

—No quiero que sea doloroso por más tiempo… eres importante para mí, no quiero irme dejándote… así.

—No tienes que protegerme, acabo de decírtelo —suspiró resignado a erradicar de él tan rápido esos molestos hábitos — Ambos son mis preciados amigos… por eso guardé silencio y respeté los sentimientos que podían existir entre ustedes… —haciendo una pausa, se inclinó un poco hasta juntar sus frentes — me pregunto si nuestros caminos se volverán a juntar… ¿tú que piensas, Tooru? —sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, aprovechó su desconcierto y el claro intento que tuvo por contestar, para sin pensarlo demasiado, unir sus labios por primera vez.

El roce fue suave y gentil, lleno de calidez y afecto contenido durante demasiado tiempo. Issei no hizo nada por profundizarlo o extenderlo, con solo saber que había conseguido posar sus labios le bastó para sentir que esa era toda la gloria que en ese momento podía reclamar.

Tooru contuvo el aliento permaneciendo completamente inmóvil y estremecido. Todo su cuerpo tembló por ese delicado beso, que pudo no haber durado mucho, pero había significado más de lo que él era capaz de imaginar. Matsukawa era un valioso amigo, nada de eso cambiaba. Aunque descubrir sus sentimientos no solo era sorpresivo, también doloroso y aterrador, tanto como para que se esforzara en encontrar las palabras para enfrentar lo que sucedía. No quería herirlo, pero tampoco podía corresponderle y eso era algo que ambos siempre supieron.

Issei terminó alejándose finalmente de él, avanzó un par de pasos hasta conseguir una distancia entre ellos, como si de ese modo pudiera mantener a Oikawa a salvo de la tormenta que él mismo había desatado. — Mira tu rostro, solo fue un beso ¿acaso eres un niño, Tooru? —se burló riendo con la libertad con la que reía siempre.

—Fue… ¡fue inesperado! Cualquiera estaría igual —chilló olvidando por ese instante el revoltijo de sentimientos anudándose en su estómago. Mattsun solo se rió más fuerte.

—Sé que no es tu primer beso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y alzando su vista al cielo. Comenzaba a esclarecer. — Pero estoy seguro que nadie jamás deseó tanto hacerlo —sonriendo inhaló profundamente el aire helado de la madrugada. Era difícil admitir la derrota, más aún cuando tu rival nunca supo que lo era.

—Lo siento, Mattsun… hace mucho… hay alguien en mi corazón.

—Lo sé, y por saberlo es que respeté tus sentimientos y no me interpuse… cuando amas a alguien solo quieres que sea feliz, eso es lo que las buenas personas hacen. Decidí ser bueno y considerado con ustedes… —dándose la vuelta quedó de espaldas a él y afilando su mirada añadió — tal vez la próxima te vea decida no serlo… Ten un buen viaje, Oikawa.

Notas finales: Como en el día de ayer, agradecimientos eternos a mi querida Barbi quien sufre como yo y me ayuda solo por amor al arte…


	3. Autumn Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con cientos de cosas por hacer en un una eterna mañana de domingo, Oikawa disfruta de un café junto a alguien que lo reconforta mas que esa humeante taza.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen

Dedicatoria especial a geme y agradecimientos en el alma a Barbi por betearme.

Oikawa Week

Día 3

Slice of Life Situations

~ Autumn Coffee ~

Tooru siempre fue el tipo de persona que tenía la misma facilidad para aburrirse de algo en un instante u obsesionarse con ello para siempre, y para quienes lo conocían era curioso como ambas situaciones a veces derivaban de la misma cosa.

Un día podía estar convencido de ser capaz de comerse al mundo de un solo bocado y al siguiente, o a veces solo unas horas después, no encontraba la energía ni motivación para tan siquiera abrir su boca.

Mientras lo que quisiera alcanzar fuese deslumbrante y lo emocionara, él estaría ahí, esforzándose más que el resto, dando todo de sí hasta convertir sus huesos en polvo, pero si su anhelo desistía, el camino se desdibujaba y perdía el “encanto” todo en él cuestionaba si aquello era algo que en verdad quería o si al igual que casi siempre solo se había movido hacia adelante a causa de un repentino impulso, del que ya no quedaba nada. O bueno, si, el arrepentimiento junto con la culpa de no haberlo pensado mejor, pero ya que él no era bueno manejándola, no encontró más alternativa que culpar a alguien más.

—Iwa-chan, ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que enlistarme en el CCG era buena idea? —era una pregunta evidentemente retórica y desganada, echa por el mero deseo de molestar a su compañero. Por supuesto funcionó, siempre lo hacía, él había aprendido con el tiempo los lugares exactos donde estaban los botones que tenía que apretar.

—¿Ah? —levantando una ceja, alzó su mirada que hasta ese momento estaba clavada en la cantidad de hojas que debían escanear después.

—Quiero decir, me alisté porque quería luchar contra los ghouls y destruirlos —añadió balanceándose en su silla haciendo girar un bolígrafo entre sus dedos y al final clavarlo con firmeza en su goma de borrar, haciendo alusión a la parte de _destruir_.

—Como la mayoría, no eres diferente en eso —la academia donde los entrenaban estaba llena de jóvenes huérfanos hambrientos de venganza o sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Ellos por su parte, aunque no caían esa categoría, compartían el mismo deseo de destruirlos por completo.

—Pero en vez de eso estamos aquí… en la oficina —chilló golpeando su escritorio frustrado, ante lo que Iwaizumi arrugó el entrecejo.

— No hace falte que señales lo obvio, Oikawa —masculló mientras buscaba en el _informativo_ frente a la zona del scanner y la fotocopiadora, cual era la clave para encenderlas. —Bueno, seguimos siendo novatos, ¿Qué esperabas? Todas las misiones que nos dan son investigativas, o siendo apoyo.

Ambos sabían que no hacía falta que contestara, era claro lo que Tooru quería y lo que no también.

—Si, pero… yo quiero

—Luchar contra ghouls y destruirlos.

No sentía ningún tipo de emoción ni impulso para hacer lo que hacía, revisar hojas y hojas de un informe que llevaba dos meses escribiendo era terriblemente frustrante. Tooru creía que, si le pedían que lo recitara, podría hacerlo sin equivocarse en ninguna coma ni punto.

  * Miércoles 28 de abril del 20xx, luego de cuatro semanas vigilando la rutina del sospechoso alias _Aguijón_ , hemos obtenido información vital sobre su lugar de residencia, sitios que frecuenta, ausencia de núcleo familiar o círculo social, también conseguimos establecer el perímetro que cubre las cámaras de seguridad cercanas a su domicilio.



  * Domingo 3 de mayo del 20xx, _Aguijón_ se ha dirigido como habitualmente lo hace a la misma zona turística de la ciudad y se ha reunido con un hombre extranjero.



  * Martes 5 de mayo del 20xx, el hombre con el que _Aguijón_ se ha reunido, ha sido reportado como desaparecido.



  * Martes 12 de mayo del 20xx, el cuerpo del extranjero cuya identidad es _Arsené Di Santo_ fue encontrado oculto en el techo de un motel.



  * Viernes 15 de mayo de 20xx, tuvimos acceso a las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad obtenidas por la policía luego de concluir la presunta participación de un individuo de raza ghoul en los hechos. Se confirma la entrada de _Di Santo_ junto con _Aguijón_ al motel, y la salida de sólo el primero de ellos.



Eso solo pertenecía a las dos primeras páginas de las casi treinta que formaban parte de la información recolectada, pero a la que según sus superiores le hacía falta evidencia física. Si querían que se abriera un caso en contra de _Aguijón_ no bastaba con la sustancial. Algo tangible debía ligarlo con la escena del crimen, y hasta ahora no había dejado ni un solo rastro.

—Pues sí, eso quiero.

—Lo sé, te escuche la primera vez.

—Entonces no veo porqué esperas una segunda. Mira donde estamos —exigió, extendiendo sus manos tras dar un dramático giro en su silla.

Era un domingo en la mañana, estaban en el séptimo piso de las oficinas donde trabajaban, terminando de ajustar un informe, siendo los únicos allí, con solo las luces de sus cubículos iluminando el resto del salón. De todos los lugares donde Tooru quisiera estar, ese desde luego no estaba.

—Lo veo, lo veo claramente. ¿Sabes qué veo también? Que estamos llenos de papeleo porque decidiste holgazanear por una semana y hasta que no presentemos las evidencias que recaudamos no podremos pelear contra otro escuadrón por la asignación de este caso, asumiendo que finalmente nos tomen en cuenta y lo abran, y adivina qué, sólo después de eso podrías obtener tu tan anhelada batalla.

Tooru soltó un bufido.

No se refería a lo obvio, sino a la situación. Estaban en la oficina buscando desesperadamente terminar antes que el reloj marcara el medio día y así sentir que no habían perdido su único día libre por completo. Oikawa no tenía ningún problema con trabajar, era un hombre diligente y responsable, pero anexarle a ese informe un sinfín de nueva información recopilada no era trabajo que un habilidoso agente como él debía hacer, en especial cuando ya tendrían que estar elaborando un plan de asalto para atrapar a ese ghoul impostor que se hacía pasar por un humano común y corriente.

—¡Soy un agente de campo!

— _Soy un agente de campo_

Exclamó a la par que Iwaizumi tenía aquel pensamiento atravesando su mente, presintiendo que las palabras de su amigo llegarían en cualquier momento, y desde luego había acertado. No supo si sentirse orgulloso o mal humorado por lo bien que lo conocía, en cualquiera que fuese el caso, se levantó de su asiento no resistiendo sus reclamos, no sin un café al menos.

Oikawa lo imitó, solo que, en vez de ir por el café, arrastró sus piernas perezosamente hasta el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, justo al final se encontraba una de las pocas ventanas en esa fortaleza construida para el funcionamiento de la Comisión Contramedidas Ghoul, a la cual pertenecía desde hacía un año no tan glorioso como quisiera.

Abrió la ventana y asomó su cabeza, la brisa no tardó en despeinar sus cabellos y ensordecer levemente sus oídos, si a la altura de un séptimo piso se sentía así, no imaginaba cómo sería estar en la azotea del bloque A3.

—Verla desde abajo ya me produce vértigo —murmuró con el estómago revuelto solo por el recuerdo mental — es tu culpa Iwa-chan —gruñó con la seguridad de saber que no lo oiría — ...si me hubieras apurado a terminar el informe hace una semana no estaría aquí, estaría durmiendo —cerrando sus ojos disfrutó de las heladas caricias del viento de la mañana. El sol estaba lejos de tomar fuerza, seguía siendo demasiado temprano y si a eso le sumaba que estaban en pleno otoño, la temperatura era agradable, calaba los huesos y le recordaba los entrenamientos en la academia en los que no importaba el clima, debías asistir sin falta.

Suspirando sacó su teléfono para tomarle una foto a la aún durmiente ciudad, desde que estaba allí adoraba hacerlo, y cuando empezó a compartirlas con su madre, aquel hábito se volvió casi un compromiso silencioso con ella.

—Tokio es muy diferente a casa —enorme, vibrante y peligrosa. Enviando la fotografía añadiendo _sticker_ de un amistoso conejo, sintió que su día finalmente comenzaba y que la batería que le proporcionaba energía suficiente para ser un adulto funcional obtenía su carga máxima.

7:45 am marcaba su reloj, bueno, vaguear por quince minutos más no haría diferencia luego de posponer sus deberes una semana, unos minutos solo serían un suspiro.

—Ten.

El siempre confiable Iwaizumi había aparecido con una humeante taza de café, incluso había tenido la gentileza de buscar su propia taza en su escritorio para no tener que usar los vasos desechables con los que estaba dotada la sala de descanso de esa _sesión_.

—My hero —jadeó feliz, agradeciendo como el vaporcito calentaba sus mejillas y la taza atemperaba sus dedos.

—Si tienes frio solo cierra la ventana.

—Eh... Pero quiero observar un poco más, además Iwa-chan me trajo café, necesito una buena vista para disfrutarlo.

—…Te entiendo, se disfruta mejor con una buena vista —respondió, recostándose al marco de la ventana, aunque su mirada no estaba sobre la panorámica de la ciudad.

—¿Verdad? —Tooru sonrió girándose y encontrarse con su mirada, motivo por el que su sonrisa solo se amplió antes de beber un primer trago de café. — Ugh… amargo, amargo —gimoteó haciendo muecas de disgusto. Iwaizumi rió divertido. — Que malo…

—Oye, solo te estoy dando verdaderas razones para culparme de algo —encogiéndose de hombros le paso tres sobres de azúcar y un palillo agitador que hábilmente ocultó hasta que el momento lo ameritara.

Oikawa palideció un poco al verse descubierto mientras se quejaba, pero lo dicho estaba dicho, retractarse ahora sería faltar a su palabra y traicionar sus sentimientos. Si Iwa-chan no quería admitir el grado de responsabilidad en ello, ¿Qué hacía ahí acompañándolo? Exacto, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, si estaba ahí era porque su sentido de honor le dictaba que debía hacerse responsable y asumir sus pecados.

—Que infantil eres

—¿Oh? ¿Yo lo soy?

—¿Quién más? Obviamente, yo no.

—Que tonto suenas diciendo eso con tu taza “Conozco mi dolor y del dolor me alimento” —dijo con voz ronca la leyenda escrita en inglés sobre su taza y que hacía parte del repertorio de frases icónicas del famoso y eterno capitán de la Enterprise. Esa taza formaba parte de los auto-regalos que se daba en su cumpleaños y que solo eran excusas para sacar a flote ese lado que pocos conocían de él. Su lado nerd amante de espacio estelar y todos sus misterios.

—Quien llama tonto a otro es el verdadero tonto —aseguró abriendo los tres sobres y verter los cristales azucarados a su café. Iwaizumi ocultó su risa dándole un sorbo a su taza, aquella respuesta era propia de un niño de primaria, y por supuesto, verlo revolver lentamente su bebida sin quitar el mohín de su rostro lo confirmaba. — Ahora sí… perfecto —un jadeo gustoso escapó de sus labios volviendo a sonreír.

Iwaizumi era muy responsable y tenía un sentido enorme del deber, pero no estaba ahí por lo que Oikawa se empeñaba en creer, lo hacía por razones mucho más sencillas, y claramente obvias para cualquiera que los conociera un poco. No quería dejarlo solo, sabía lo holgazán que era cuando de un trabajo aburrido se trataba, y si no estaba él para empujarlo y, desde luego ayudarlo, pasaría todo su domingo allí metido. Ya que así como sabía que era perezoso, también era responsable… a su manera, y no se marcharía de allí así te tomara hasta la media noche terminar ese informe. Y si eso pasaba, la semana que le esperaba estaría llena de quejas sobre su agotamiento, sobre como su horario de sueño se había arruinado, que las ojeras no desaparecían, que su estómago estaba delicado y un sinfín de quejas más, a las cuales les temía desde ya.

Por eso estaba ahí, por eso y porque… era natural querer estar juntos, era una fuerza natural que los jalaba hacia el otro, siempre fue así y con los años esa fuerza solo creció tanto que Iwaizumi dejó de resistirlo y lo aceptó.

—Estaría durmiendo, acurrucado, sin preocupaciones —se lamentó suspirando resignado.

—Yo estaría por despertarme.

—¿Madrugas un domingo? —sorprendido, pestañeó rápidamente no dándole crédito a lo que oía — Iwa-chan es como una madre —bromeó poniendo su taza entre ellos, de ese modo el prudente Hajime se contendría ante el temor de hacerlo quemar. Que brillante era.

—En casa hacíamos limpieza los domingos, supongo que me quedó el hábito.

—Awww, la tía te educó como un buen hombre.

—Siento pena por no poder decir lo mismo de ti.

—Mi casa siempre está limpia, aunque no madrugue a ordenar.

—Si eso fuese así ¿porque mi tía siempre me pide que cuide de ti y vigile que comas bien?

—Mamá no hace eso

—¿Seguro?

—Quizás lo hizo una o dos veces, pero no siempre.

Y tenía razón, no había sido siempre, pero tampoco dos veces, fue una única vez, y esa vez bastó para que le prometiera hacerlo durante el tiempo que durara su amistad.

—No pude decirle que no, aunque vigilarte es una molestia… es agotador —se quejó ignorando la creciente indignación en su amigo.

Oikawa tenía presente que era una broma, sin embargo, ese 0.01% de probabilidad de que fuese cierto lo hacia enojar lo suficiente como para afilar la mirada y simular ignorarlo.

—Le pediré vacaciones a tu madre ¿Crees que Mattsun o Makki quieran relevar mi puesto?

—¡Eso es tan cruel! —gruñó no resistiendo iniciar una ley del hielo, necesitaba hablarle, quejarse, burlarse, molestarlo cada día, así que sus enojos siempre eran pasajeros, podía más el deseo de escucharlo y estar a su lado, aún cuando dijera cosas que lo irritaran y con las que no estaba para nada de acuerdo. — Le diré a mamá que no te envie regalos de cumpleaños ni de navidad, es más, que te borre de sus contactos —amenazó ligeramente dolido. Era sorprendente como ese 0.01% le hacía perder la cabeza.

—Nah, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, no puedo castigarlos así

—¿Soy un castigo?

—Los castigos forjan el coraje, ¿no es eso bueno?

—¿No es eso un poco… masoquista?

—¿Y qué si lo es? Hay gusto en ser dominado también —dijo tranquilo observando como el cielo comenzaba a despejarse para ellos.

Oikawa se sonrojó de inmediato y se rindió de preguntar algo más. De pronto se sintió tan acalorado que ni la helada brisa de la mañana consiguió arrebatarle el ardor en sus mejillas.

—Oye, debemos ponernos en marcha apenas terminemos —le recordó viéndose obligado a sacudirse su propio estupor y sacar de paso sacar a Tooru de su ensoñación.

—Sí… —susurró aun consternado y nervioso — gracias por venir… Iwa-chan… —comenzó a decir mientras apretaba la taza — ¿sabes? De alguna forma siento que contigo ayudándome puedo conseguirlo a tiempo.

—Mientras no se te haga costumbre.

—No puedo prometer eso.

Ambos rieron hasta que sus tazas quedaron vacías.


	4. Pecar por Omisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante la posibilidad de que el importante y preciado orden natural de su mundo se viera alterado, Oikawa tuvo que mentirle por primera vez en su vida a Iwaizumi. Pero ocultar información no es igual que mentir ¿verdad?

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, pero los amo como si así fuera.

Dedicatorias a mi bella geme y agradecimientos a mi querida Beta Barbi por apoyarme y presionarme en mis bajones de ánimo.

Oikawa Week

Día 4

Admirers & Love Letters

Pecar por Omisión

No importaba la época del año, era común ver chicas en el gimnasio para mirar sus prácticas luego de clases. Si bien algunas eran prudentes y guardaban la distancia quedándose en la tribuna superior, mirándolo todo desde allí, había otras que no perdían oportunidad para gritar emocionadas el nombre del capitán del equipo.

El entrenador le pidió incontables veces a Oikawa que las persuadiera de dejar venir, y en lugar de detenerse, ellas seguían apareciendo en grupos cada vez más grandes. Todo eso a pesar de ser estresante, de cierta forma servía para prepararlos para las grandes e inquisitivas multitudes con las que se encontrarían durante los campeonatos, pero en ocasiones la situación se hacía insostenible y muy cortésmente optaban por hacer la práctica a puerta cerrada. No todos los días se estaba de ánimos ni disposición para lidiar con ese tipo de atención.

—¿No te sientes avergonzado?

—¿Uh?

—Le estas trayendo problemas al entrenador además que los chicos se distraen por los gritos

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar que quieran venir a ver al gran Oikawa, es una necesidad tan natural y urgente como respirar —encogió sus hombros absortó en los saques de sus compañeros sin cuestionarse demasiado la arrogancia de sus palabras, tanto así que ni siquiera notó a Iwaizumi acercándose a él con rápidas zancadas y mirada peligrosa. De no ser porque Kindaichi actuó por instinto y lo abordó pidiéndole ayuda a mejorar sus remates, muy seguramente el entrenamiento hubiera que tenido que suspenderse por el calibre del cabezazo que Oikawa iba a recibir.

Oikawa por su parte solo reía restándole importancia a estos detalles. El estallido de violencia en su amigo no era nada nuevo, y gracias a ello podía decir con seguridad que su umbral de dolor se había moldeado para resistir los impactos de esa dura cabeza.

—Aunque te enojes, Iwa-chan, sabes que es cierto —insistió tentando a su suerte y tras guiñarle el ojo se enfocó al llegarle el turno de elevar el balón.

Las chicas de su escuela no sólo se animaban a ir a verlo jugar, en ocasiones algunas juntaban muchísimo coraje y se atrevían a citarlo, ya fuese anónimamente por medio de una carta en su casillero o enviándole el recado con uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Oikawa siempre acudía a sus llamados, era lo mínimo que podía hacer puesto que hacer esperar a una dama sería una falta imperdonable. Escuchar los sentimientos que deseaban trasmitirle era un acto de empatía y amabilidad, por eso cuando se veía involucrado en esa situación escuchaba paciente lo que quisieran decirle. Al final su respuesta siempre era la misma.

—Agradezco tus sentimientos, prometo atesorarlos… —era todo lo que podía prometer y siempre esperaba que bastará para que doliera menos lo que estaba por decir — pero no puedo aceptarlos, solo tengo tiempo y energía para el voleibol —aquello era tan cierto que llegaba a frustrarle como la mayoría de veces su pasión por este deporte era menospreciada y vista como insignificante.

—…Lo sé… yo… no espero que dejes el equipo ni mucho menos —con la esperanza impregnando su voz, quiso mostrarse conciliadora, para nadie era un secreto lo que significaba el Voleibol para Oikawa.

—Eres muy amable, pero no sería justo para ti, no puedo pedirte que esperes por mí… —antes lo había intentado y el resultado había sido tan terrible que prefería no recordarlo. —Todo en lo que quiero es enfocarme es en fortalecer mi estilo de juego y llevar a mi equipo a las nacionales.

—Oikawa-san… yo… puedo apoyarte…

—No dudo que lo harás —se apresuró a decirle tomando su mano y apretarla gentilmente entre las suyas— prometo jugar con eso en mente —sonriendo la soltó e inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente — gracias por fijarte en mí, Izumi-san, tus sentimientos me ayudarán y darán fuerzas porque sabré que alguien tan dulce como tú está apoyándome a la distancia. Levantando la cabeza se ofreció quedarse con ella hasta que se sintiera lista para regresar a su saló.

Ese era el Oikawa Tooru que era gentil y comprensivo, un lado suyo que solo sus “admiradoras” más valientes conocían y del que terminaban enamorándose aún más. Toda esa delicadeza con la que las rechazaba, toda esa preocupación por hacerles entender que sus sentimientos serían valiosos recuerdos para él, era un arma de doble filo, del cual sus amigos solían advertirle que se debía cuidar. Pero él no lo veía así, no existía razón para no ser considerado y hacer del recuerdo de una declaración un evento traumático o innecesariamente doloroso, lo mejor era brindar confianza y agradecer ser elegido, marcando desde luego el límite que nunca podría cruzarse.

Tooru no mentía al decir que solo quería estar dedicado al voleibol, era totalmente cierto, más aún cuando se encontraba cursando su tercer año. Esa era la última oportunidad para alcanzar todo eso que tanto ambicionaba. Era el todo o nada en su camino del voleibol. Por esto, la novia que había tenido a principio de año se convirtió en la pobre víctima de su falta de tiempo y consideración. Pensar en el mal rato que le hizo pasar solo por haber estado tan absorto en su juego le removía el corazón, por lo que se prometió a sí mismo no volver a caer en ese error. Él no era el gran rey engreído y déspota que muchos se empeñaban en hacer ver. Era solo un nerd que respiraba voleibol las veinticuatro horas del día.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

—¡Por favor, Oikawa-san! —sus ojos no podían ver nada que no fuese el papel doblado que le era ofrecido con tanta determinación a pesar de que las manos que lo sostenían temblaban llenas de nervios. —¡Por favor! —Insistió sin darle tiempo tan siquiera de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Su cuerpo seguía estando estático y sin responder, como si de repente dejará de pertenecerle o como si quien tirara de los hilos que le producían movimiento, hubiera optado por soltarlo y ver si se ingeniaba la manera de volver a moverse por su cuenta.

—¿Lo hará? —su voz resonaba tempestuosa al punto aturdirlo y casi retroceder buscando la claridad que había perdido al enfrentarse a una situación completamente desconocida.

—Yo… creo que… deberías ir tu misma… —con desesperación que logró camuflar por confusión, apretó los puños cerrando las posibilidades de convertirse en el guardián de ese papel. Creyendo ingenuamente que solo con algo tan sencillo podía salvarse de la tormenta que se le avecinaba.

—No podría hacerlo, si lo tengo frente a frente no seré capaz de decir una sola palabra —admitió con franqueza absoluta, y fue solo eso lo que trajo de vuelta su cordura.

—Si es así… entonces ¿qué sentido tiene citar a Iwa-chan? Tampoco serás capaz de hablarle cuando llegue el momento —reponiéndose sobre la marcha, afiló la mirada y dejó de endulzar sus palabras.

—Cuando llegue el momento estaré lista. Meditaré y practicaré —su extraña confianza en sí misma lo consternó por completo, pero ayudó a que la tensión momentánea recorriendo su cuerpo se esfumase dejando un vació enorme en su estómago.

—Eres muy graciosa —fue todo lo que pudo decir, no viendo mas alternativa que aceptar la carta y apretarla entre sus dedos.

—Espero que Iwaizumi-san no piense lo mismo y me tome en serio —Oikawa observó a la chica y después la carta cuyo destinatario claramente no era él.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, una ferocidad desconocida, o más bien, solo vista en su amigo de la infancia. Cuando en mitad de un partido aseguraba poder derribar cualquier muro que se opusiera ante ellos, le transmitía tal fuerza que tanto él como el resto del equipo desbordaba energía. Si el Ace decía que podía hacerlo era porque lo haría. Sin embargo, ver una fuerza similar en otra persona seguía siendo escalofriante, en especial cuando se entendía lo que significaba _ser tomada en serio_.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes… Iwa-chan recibirá tu carta —prometió guardando la nota en su bolsillo y tras recibir un efusivo “muchas gracias” se quedó allí, inmóvil tras el gimnasio.

Era extraño, Iwaizumi no había salido con nadie hasta ahora, tampoco parecía preocuparse por la imagen que tenían las chicas sobre él o cómo acercarse a ellas, solo pensaba en voleibol, escarabajos y procurar alejarlo de los problemas en los que él solía meterse. Siempre había sido así, estaba tan acostumbrado a esa dinámica que la idea de que alguien más llegara y rompiera esa rutina se sentía como si sin previo aviso sujetaran el lazo que los unía y tirará de él, buscando quedarse con Hajime por completo.

No le gustaba, no solo no le gustaba, le aterraba y asustaba la posibilidad de estar a punto de ser desplazado.

Oikawa no conocía un mundo donde Iwaizumi no estuviera a su lado, y nadie iba a cambiar esa realidad.

—Lo lamento, pero no es mi culpa que no tuvieras el coraje de ir directamente con él…

_Si Iwa-chan no se entera, todo seguirá igual que siempre._

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

Ya habían pasado tres tortuosos días y él seguía sin deshacerse de la carta.

No encontraba valor para hacerlo, en el fondo creía que solo romperla o tirarla lo convertiría en alguien despreciable. Mientras que guardarla y no entregarla lo haría ver como alguien igual de despreciable, pero con principios éticos y morales de algún tipo, o al menos era eso lo que se repetía intentando convencerse de que tan malo no era. En alguna parte de su cabeza creía que si dejaba pasar los días aquel papel mágicamente se desintegraría, eso o el mundo se reiniciaría hasta el día antes de recibirla, entonces él podría evitar quedar en medio de semejante predicamento. Aun así, ya habían pasado tres días y todo seguía igual o tal vez peor.

_El mundo giraba, la nota estaba intacta, pero la culpa comiéndose su cabeza era algo nuevo._

La posibilidad de entregarla como desde un principio debió hacer llegó a su mente varias veces, pero tan pronto tenía el impulso de solo acercársele y decirle “te enviaron esto, lo siento… lo olvidé” era rápidamente descartada. No lo haría, se la guardaría hasta que el asunto se solucionara solo sin su intervención. Eso era, solo debía esperar a que llegara la fecha de la cita, Iwaizumi no asistiría, la chica captaría el mensaje y el equilibrio volvería a regir el planeta que habitaban.

_Eres un genio, Tooru_

No, no podía, el hedor de la culpa crecía y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, tal era su paranoia que, sin poder explicarlo, evitó a su amigo tanto como pudo. Durante esos días inventó excusas para no regresar juntos a casa luego de las prácticas, para no pasar el almuerzo en la azotea ni en el jardín, pero las excusas y el tiempo se le terminaban.

La carta estaba fechada para el jueves después de clases, y siendo miércoles en la mañana, Oikawa sentía que el pánico lo consumiría hasta que dijera la verdad o enloqueciera a punto de mentiras. Lo que pasara primero.

— _Lo peor que puede suceder es que… comiencen a salir… y si eso_ _sucede debería apoyarlo, es lo que hacen los amigos_

Decidiéndose a enfrentar su oscuro destino, eligió esa noche para entregarle la carta, aún a sabiendas de que ese podría ser el primer paso para dejar de ser la prioridad de Iwaizumi.

—Siempre seremos mejores amigos. Cuando yo salí con alguien eso no cambió… si cambia ahora significará que nunca fui su mejor amigo —verlo de esa manera era incluso peor, era como estar poniendo a prueba su amistad de años.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

—Hajime, Hajime, ven con nosotros, vamos a atrapar luciérnagas —una suave y aguda voz lo invitaba con gran emoción.

El Sol comenzaba a descender y el tintineó de esas diminutas y mágicas criaturas emergía de los senderos alrededor del riachuelo camino a su casa.

—Ven Hajime, ven rápido —insistía impaciente aquel niño queriendo ser el primero en cazar los frágiles faroles.

—Tooru, vamos, vayamos a jugar con ellos también —su rostró se iluminó cuando la invitación se extendió a él, pero antes de que pudiera aceptar, alguien se opuso.

—¿Eh?… no traigas a Tooru, siempre llorar cuando lo persiguen, es un cobarde —se quejó frunciendo las cejas a lo que el par de niños lejanos a ellos miraron a otro lado no queriendo intervenir en la confrontación.

—¡No lo soy! —sabía que lo era, pero saberlo y que te lo dijeran era totalmente diferente. Dolía más.

—Mira, tienes una en tu hombro

—¡Hajime-chan, Hajime-chan, quítamela! ¡quítamela! —chilló asustado corriendo alrededor de su amigo buscando su protección.

Los niños junto a ellos rieron divertidos por su broma la cual les daba la razón de que efectivamente era un cobarde.

—¿Lo ves? Déjalo, vamos nosotros —tomando la mano de Iwaizumi, tiró de él alejándolo de Oikawa quien no había tenido el valor para retenerlo ni pedirle que no se marchara, sólo había bajado su cabeza mientras apretaba los bordes de su camiseta totalmente derrotado.

Al verlo Hajime extendió su mano hacia él y le dedicó una enorme y confiada sonrisa.

—Si Tooru no viene, yo no voy —exclamó. Aunque su voz no fuese menos aguda que la del resto, para los oídos de Oikawa aquellas palabras habían sonado tan poderosas y admirables, solo dignas de un valiente héroe. Sin dudarlo más, entrelazó su mano rápidamente, y por más que el par de niños se quejaron, terminaron aceptando que el castaño los acompañara también.

Oikawa lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la misma clase del cielo anaranjado de su sueño, reflejado en la ventana junto a su asiento al final de la fila. No sabía en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo imaginaba que no debía ser tan tarde como para que salir de la escuela fuese un problema, lo más posible es que todos los clubes estuvieran en medio de sus actividades, y de ser así…

¿Por qué nadie había venido a buscarlo?

¿Tan poco extrañaban a su capitán?

No tuvo tiempo para indignarse pues un suspiro resonó en la mesa de al lado.

— Al fin despiertas… ¿podemos irnos ahora? —una corriente atravesó su espalda al reconocer de inmediato su voz. De todas las personas, justo debía ser él.

—Iwa-chan… ¿por qué… no me despertaste…? El entrenador debe estar tan molesto… —estirando los brazos, trató de aliviar la presión en su nuca debido a la posición en la que había estado durmiendo.

—¿El entrenador? La práctica de hoy se suspendió, el entrenador lo dijo ayer, tenía un compromiso que atender

—¿Lo dijo? Debí olvidarlo…

—Si, últimamente olvidas muchas cosas, como sea, vámonos. Si no tenemos prácticas no hay razón para que estemos aquí —empujando su silla se puso de pie, tratando de hacer menos notoria su incomodidad por la situación

—Ah… Iwa-chan… ¿Cuándo… dejé de llamarte… Hajime? —dijo y ante la pregunta, su amigo giró mirándolo consternado. No recordaba la última vez en la que en efecto había sido llamado de ese modo, peor oírlo de repente claramente le sorprendió.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —rascando su nuca ocultó el rubor enmarcando sus mejillas.

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia —negando rápidamente con su mano, se puso de pie también y si no hubiera estado tan ensimismado todavía en su sueño, hubiera podido oír ese profundo suspiro decepcionado.

Sin tener mucho que decir luego de la amarga sensación que se instaló en su pecho gracias a ese sueño, esperó ansiosamente a la desviación que los separaba en su camino habitual de regreso a casa. Una vez le dijera _hasta pronto_ podría dejar de aguantar el aliento, pero Iwaizumi tenía otros planes. Continuó caminando a su lado ignorando que pasaban la calle que lo llevaría a su casa, simplemente lo siguió con una expresión tan seria que Oikawa no se atrevió a cuestionar lo que ya era bastante obvio.

No era raro que ambos se quedaran en la casa del otro, ya fuese para apoyarse en los estudios, ver grabaciones de partidos de un próximo rival, o simplemente desvelarse jugando videojuegos y maratoneando alguna serie nueva. Lo raro era que esta vez Iwaizumi lo decidiera tan unilateralmente, en especial cuando debían ser bastante obvios sus esfuerzos por evitarlo en los últimos días. No quería ser acribillado con un interrogatorio, y para su mala suerte todo apuntaba a que así sería.

Como de costumbre sus padres lo recibieron con una sonrisa agradable, agradeciéndole de paso cuidarlo como siempre.

_Iwa-chan no me cuida, mamá, yo lo cuido a él_

—¿Tomás un baño antes de cenar? —preguntó una vez estuvieron a solas en la habitación. Cualquier cosa que aliviará la incomodidad seria mas que bien recibida.

—Eh… si, pero ve tu primero, debo avisar que me quedaré aquí

—Vale…

Iwaizumi se comportaba con normalidad, le sonreía lo preciso, era naturalmente abierto y no mostraba ningún signo de estar molesto o indignado, solo estaba siendo él sin nada que lo preocupara. Que envidia le daba aquello, mientras su amigo se mantenía incauto sobre el gran secreto que le ocultaba, él estaba siendo constantemente asfixiado por la culpa.

Hundiéndose en la tina, rogó porque el vapor del agua caliente relajara su cuerpo y alma, o no sabría cómo resistiría estar a solas con él una vez fuese la hora de dormir. Sabia lo perceptivo que era, lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y era imposible que no presintiera que algo estaba alterando el orden natural del mundo, de _su_ mundo.

_De nuestro mundo._

¿Y si ese “ _nuestro mundo_ ” en realidad solo era una invención suya?

Era probable que solo estuviera acaparando a Hajime, y él por alguna razón desconocida hubiera aceptado tácitamente esto, tal vez por evitar hacerlo llorar, quizás dejarlo “ser” era su manera de continuar protegiéndolo. Pero… ¿hasta cuándo lo haría?

¿Continuaría haciéndolo con una chica a su lado acaparando, monopolizando, exigiendo cada minuto de su tiempo?

No tenia idea, y no tener idea alimentaba su incertidumbre.

Esa noche tampoco fue capaz de decirle nada. Solo cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

El tiempo se agotaba justo con su paciencia.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

El gran día había llegado y el valor que juntó para hablarle de la carta ya se había esfumado.

Cuando la tarde cayera y él no llegará al lugar de la cita, aquella chica entendería esto como un claro rechazo y entonces todo regresaría a la normalidad. Irían al club y entrenarían dando todo de si, regresarían a casa platicando de lo primero que viniera a sus mentes, y a la hora de dormir ninguna preocupación atormentaría su mente.

Solo habían pasado tres días y ya sentía el agotamiento extremo doblegando su cuerpo. Mentir desgastaba el espíritu y drenaba la vitalidad de su alma, no entendía cómo era posible que algunas personas lo hicieran ver tan sencillo cuando él sentía que, si pasaba más de diez minutos junto a su amigo, comenzarían a salirle palabras hasta de sus orejas.

Oikawa no sabía si él simplemente era demasiado débil ante Hajime, o Hajime tenía una mirada tan imponente que terminabas flaqueando ante ella. 

Al ser tan enorme la culpa, buscó el lugar mas oculto que pudo encontrar de la escuela para esconderse una vez llegó la hora. Se esforzó por pensar en otra cosa, por permitirle a su mente divagar en miles de pensamientos, cualquier cosa que lo alejará de la realidad serviría como, pero al final incluso su almuerzo perdió sabor convirtiendo la tarea de esperar en la mas grande de las odiseas. Fue tal su entusiasmo cuando el receso finalizó, que sin contenerse corrió de regreso a clases, todo había terminado, su pena había llegado a su fin. Era libre.

Efusivo corrió hasta aula dispuesto enfocarse en las clases que restaban para culminar la jornada. Ya que sus ánimos se encontraban renovados, no fue complicado conseguir concentrarse y estar mas activo en la lección, concentración que continuó presente incluso durante la práctica, donde se había atrevido a afinar sus saques junto a Watari que debía hacer lo posible para levantarlos.

A partir de la segunda mitad de su jornada escolar todo había marchado bastante bien, era el Oikawa Tooru de siempre, sin culpas ni pesares. O así fue hasta que se vio obligado a superar la mayor prueba.

Estar a solas con Iwa-chan

Solo bastó iniciar el recorrido cotidiano para volver a casa, para que todo diera un giro, y volviera a padecer un malestar aun peor que el que lo había atormentado hasta ahora.

—Watari ha fortalecido mucho sus recepciones… —comentó queriendo acallar la inquietud de su cabeza, la cual lo estaba bombardeando con miles de preguntas sin respuesta.

—Lo sé, sacrificar fuerza por precisión es una decisión inteligente, la fuerza neta no lo es todo —respondió el moreno con un semblante sereno, tranquilo. Oikawa temblaba al pensar que era solo la calma previa a la tormenta.

_Tratándose de Iwa-chan, mas que tormenta, seria un huracán._

—Iwa-chan lo entiende, apostar por un saque al filo de la línea es una jugada temeraria por lo que muchos líberos asumirán que no entrará

—Es una apuesta arriesgada y llamativa, no cualquiera se atrevería a tanto —tal vez el truco estaba en saber cuando aplicarla y contra quien si no querías que el doble filo de esa espada los cortará también a ellos.

—Y como sabes, yo no soy cualquiera —presumió protegiendo su cabeza de la posibilidad de ser golpeada en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé —la sonrisa con la que lo dijo atravesó su pecho, y Tooru no lo resistió, no merecía esas palabras, no merecía el apoyo de Iwaizumi. Ese día más que ningún otro, no se sintió digno de su amigo.

—Iwa-chan… —mordiendo su labio dejó caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo completamente derrotado — si… yo hiciera algo muy malo contra ti… ¿me odiarías? —la respuesta era obvia, pero en el fondo esperaba oírle decir algo inesperado que le devolviera la confianza antes de continuar.

—Nadie podría odiar con tanta facilidad, al menos yo no… pero si estaría muy decepcionado porque yo nunca haría algo contra ti —tan serio como siempre, tan lucido y preciso con sus palabras, ere era Hajime.

—Entiendo… —deteniéndose cerró los ojos juntando valor.

A esas alturas del camino no quería que algo como lo sucedido rompiera para siempre su amistad, lo único que quedaba por hacer era remediarlo y enmendar su error, aun si recuperar su confianza le tomara toda la vida.

—No soy como tú, Iwa-chan… si ese _algo_ … afectará nuestra relación… yo… tal vez lo haría

—No veo como algo externo a nosotros puede afectarla

—¡Puede! —estalló angustiado enfrentando sus ojos perdiendo poco a poco el valor.

—No puede —declaró con firmeza. Con una voz absoluta que no te atreves a cuestionar.

—No lo digas con tanta seguridad cuando no sabes lo que hice

—Oh… entonces… ¿no es una suposición? Ya lo hiciste… sea lo que sea

Su rostro palideció y sus labios temblaron, pero ya era muy tarde para callar. Ya lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo.

—Una chica vino a verme hace unos días… me entregó una carta, quería que te la diera… en ella te citaba hoy… tras el jardín, luego del almuerzo… —su voz se cortó en algunas partes, aun así, se aseguró de decirlo todo en una única frase, de ese modo no quedarían cabos sueltos ni dudas entre ellos.

Era consciente de cuan cobarde y patético podía estarse viendo en ese momento, sin embargo, al menos la final, quería asumir las consecuencias con dignidad, por lo que no apartó la mirada. Observó a su amigo con culpa y temor, pelear con él siempre lo ponía nervioso, pero esta era la primera vez en la que creía que su egoísmo había rebasado los limites que Hajime estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

—Ah, sí, fui a verla a la hora acordada —contrario a cualquier pronostico el mayor le daba la mas inesperada y simple de las respuestas.

—¿…fuiste a verla? —susurró sin entender la ausencia de un estallido de enojo o molestia. Iwaizumi continuaba sospechosamente tranquilo.

—Sí, pudimos hablar, o mas bien, ella dijo lo que quería decirme

—Ah… entonces ella te buscó para confirmar que irías… vaya, que… valiente al final —sonriendo amargamente desvió la mirada. — _Me preocupe por nada_ —se dijo así mismo, aun cuando su preocupación se había acrecentado, muy en el fondo esperaba haber conseguido arruinar sus planes e impedirle declararse, y ella muy astutamente se adelantó varios pasos.

—En realidad no fue así, vi su carta escondida bajo tu colchón mientras tú te bañabas la otra noche, así que solo la leí, la guardé donde estaba y hoy fui —retomando su caminata, metió sus manos en los bolsillos sin mucho más que añadir.

La simpleza con la que hablaba era lo más alarmante de todo.

_¿Estaría tan enojado como para… fingir que no pasaba nada?_

No entendía ese tipo de aterrador y nuevo castigo.

—¿Estas decepcionado? —se aventuró a preguntar al alcanzarlo, manteniendo siempre una distancia prudencia.

—Obviamente lo estoy —ver su rostro dolido formó un nudo en su garganta y por mas que pensó en que decirle, dudaba que de su boca saliera alguna palabra. — Quiero saber tus razones antes de decidir cuál será el castigo, vamos, te daré la oportunidad de inventar una buena explicación —habló con un tono satírico ajeno a él, ante lo que Oikawa sujetó su brazo obligándolo a detenerse otra vez.

—No tengo nada que inventar, solo hay una… no quería que me hicieras a un lado por comenzar a salir con alguien, siempre fuimos solo nosotros dos… no quería perder mi lugar —admitió ignorando lo egoístas y descaradas que podían ser sus palabras, por mal que sonaran eran la única verdad.

—Tuviste novias ¿perdí mi lugar? Nunca sentí haberlo hecho —reprochó jalando su brazo logrando liberarse de su agarre.

—¡Es totalmente diferente! Iwa-chan es el tipo de hombre que se casaría con su única novia de la escuela —se justificó levantando sus brazos para enfatizar lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

—Hey, no lo digas de esa manera, suena como si pensaras que quienes lo hacen son patéticos. No hay nada de malo decidir que esa persona es la única en tu vida —pasando de la irritación a una repentina oleada de vergüenza, acortó la distancia en un afán de que bajara la voz y no atrajeran la atención de ningún curioso.

—¡Lo ves! Eres ese tipo de hombre, esa chica se convertiría en tu esposa de buenas a primeras —insistió sin importarle quien o quienes pudieran oírle, una vez manchado un dedo, daba igual manchar el resto de su mano.

—Deja de decidir dónde o cuando voy tener esposa, en serio eres… egoísta —golpeando su hombro le hizo retroceder un par de paso, acercándolo al mural que recubría las colinas que transitaban.

—Si… pero, también soy honesto, creo que si ella te gusta debes conocerla mejor, las chicas suelen ocultar sus puntos malos para no asustarnos, mis novias fueron así

—No quiero oírte decir que eres honesto, cuando justamente estamos teniendo esta conversación porque no lo fuiste, idiota

—¡Ya me disculpé! —gruñó afilando su mirada que aun en la oscuridad brilló como depredador.

—¿En serio? Porque no lo recuerdo —notando la ferocidad en su rostro se alejó caminando mientras jaloneaba sus cabellos frustrado.

—Agh… lo lamento… no haberte entregado tu carta —masculló caminando algunos pasos tras él.

—No te creo.

—¡Acepta mi disculpa y ya! —volvió a gruñir exasperado.

—No puedo, seguramente lo harías de nuevo.

—¡Claro que no!

_Guardaría la carta en un mejor lugar y sería menos obvio._

—No es mi culpa que no tuviera el valor de acercarse directamente a ti —reprochó apretando la correa de su mochila — tampoco es mi culpa que no sospechara de mi mezquindad —sonriendo con malicia le guiñó el ojo mientras le enseñaba su lengua.

—En serio, si tus fans supieran que clase de hombre eres ya no te quedaría ninguna —suspiró derrotado y esperando a que le adelantara, le propinó una fuerte palmada en espalda sacándolo de balance. Oikawa ni siquiera pensó en quejarse, pues aquello era una clara señal de que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, bien de verdad, no bien imaginariamente.

—Es por eso que solo Iwa-chan tiene permitido ver mis verdaderos colores —alegre y sobre todo tranquilo suspiró, tratando de no hacer muy evidente el casi desprendimiento de su pulmón izquierdo. — Entonces…

—¿Entonces?

—Si, entonces ¿qué le dijiste? —se apresuró a interrogar queriendo saber absolutamente todos los detalles, tal vez si sabía de esa forma su corazón se calmaría y su sangre dejaría de arder.

—Ah, nada en especial.

—¿Como que nada en especial? Solo dímelo, anda.

—¿Acaso no puedo ser igual de mezquino y guardarme los detalles?

—¿Huh…? Iwa-chan no es esa clase de persona, dime, dime, vamos.

—Vale, solo porque se que si no te digo no serás capaz de dormir esta noche.

—Que bien conoces a tu mejor amigo.

—Le dije que agradecía sus sentimientos, pero que tengo una persona que me gusta

—¿La tienes?

—Si, ¿no puedo?

—Bueno, no es que no puedas, es solo que… es difícil imaginarte siendo tierno cuando siempre eres tan bruto y tosco conmigo.

—Soy así contigo porque te lo mereces, en especial ahora.

—¿Cómo es…? La persona que te gusta… ¿qué te gusta de ella?

—Ah… esa persona es increíblemente molesta, y presumida, pero asombrosa…

Por supuesto, si era alguien que pudiera entrar en el corazón de Hajime, la mejor palabra para describirla era esa. _Asombrosa_

—Pero su rostro cuando llora es tan feo y espantoso…

Casi se detiene al oír esa última frase.

Jamás escucharías a Iwaizumi referirse a alguien de esa manera, nunca criticaría el aspecto de una persona sin importar que tan _poco agraciado_ fuese. Era cordial y considerado, todo un caballero, por eso oírlo decir aquella frase tuvo enorme impacto en él, pues sabia a quien se dirigían esas palabras…

— _Mi cara es muy fea cuando lloró… eso me dices siempre_ —enrojeciéndose lo miró de reojo, sus mejillas estaban igual de encendidas que las suyas. —Vaya… suena como todo un desafío soportar a una persona tan terrible y problemática —comentó empujándolo con su hombro juguetonamente, preguntándose si el retumban de su corazón alcanzaría a ser oído por él.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, antes de responder, Iwaizumi sonrió rebosando confianza sin que el carmesí abandonara su rostro.

—No sería el ace de nuestro equipo si huyera de los desafíos.


End file.
